Childhood Embrace
by SparklyEyes0992
Summary: Edward and Bella were the best of friends who share a special birthdate. But when they are seperated what is it that brings them back to their old lives again. Will that date be sharred again? What happens to their childhood connection?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Don NOT own any of the characters.**_

This is my first Fan Fiction so I hope you guys like it.

***

Flashback 15 years ago

"_Edward, hurry its time to cut the cake!!" I had been waiting patiently but now I just wanted cake._

"_I'm here! I'm here!" He spoke a bit breathlessly._

"_Yea, finally. I was about to go get you and drag you here. What were you doing anyways?" Although I was hungry I was also curious._

"_Nothing it's a surprise." he shrugged and turned towards the cake. _

"_Get closer for the pictures." Esme was ordering us to get closer and Edward scooted over and put an arm around my waist. _

"_Bella fix your dress." Renee was a good mom and I loved her but lately she had been different. _

"_You make your wish first." Edward told be politely. _

'_I wish that Edward and I always stay close and that he always likes me.' _

_That was my wish and I hoped it came true. I then let him make his wish. _

_We had eaten our cake and were opening our presents._

_Esme and Carlisle had given me a picture of them and Edward with me when we went camping the previous year. My mom Renee and my dad Charlie had given me more clothing and a new saddle for my horse._

_Esme and Renee were cleaning up when Edward pulled me aside._

"_I got you a present. But I can't rap it so you have to come with me." I nodded and followed him._

"_Hey love birds where are you guys going?" Emmett was Edwards's cousin and I liked him but he always picked on me._

_Edward didn't respond and we just kept running. _

_We ended up near a garden that was on his side of the ranch. He stood there and looked at me._

"_You look very pretty in your dress and pig tails." He complemented me, causing me to blush. He then stroked my cheek and lifted my chin up._

"_Bella you are my best friend and I couldn't buy you anything on my own because I don't have a job yet." I giggled at that because at age nine no one could work._

"_I got you this necklace. I made it myself." he said blushing. "It isn't great or anything but…" I cut him off kissing him on the cheek. We both smiled and he put on my new necklace. It was a flower in the middle with little beads to the side. The little chain on where it hung was a silver chain that was thin and delicate. _

"_I want to give you this." I was unclipping the old necklace that I always wore. _

"_But that's your favorite necklace." he looked shocked and confused._

"_Not anymore. And yes it was. It was special because I got it when we first got our own horse, and now I want you to have it. It isn't too girly so that people don't make fun of you." I smiled while I looked at it. It was on a thin necklace but sturdy. I was looking down at; it was a horse and on the back was engraved 'Free as the wind.' I loved ridding._

"_I don't care if they make fun of me I love it." He had a very soft smile. That always made me feel warm. Next thing I knew his lips were on mine._

_When we backed away we both smiled at each other. My nine year old Best friend ever Edward Anthony Cullen had kissed me. _

"_This was the best birthday." he took my hand and we started walking back home._

_-- End Flash back_

"Bella! Earth to Bella!!" Alice snapped me out my daze looking frustrated.

"Sorry Alice I was spacing out. What's up?" I asked getting up for a glass of water.

"Don't you remember we have to go shopping!!!? We leave tomorrow and we still don't have the dress you are wearing for your party! Not to mention since we are going to be riding horses we need to get a few more casual clothing. Eeeek!!! I am so excited!!" She said jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Alice was my best friend since my sophomore year in High School. She was short, pixie like, loud but fun. I loved her so much we always told people we were sisters. Although her makeovers and such were to on the extreme side for my licking.

We were in Alice's Porsche and on our way to the mall.

"So we basically have everything ready for our trip. The plane tickets are set. Angela, Tyler, Zaphrina and everyone else also have their things ready. Your party is set and now we just wait! I am so excited I've never been to a ranch or ridden a horse before!" I could tell Alice was excited.

We were going to celebrate my 24th birthday at my old childhood home. The ranch where I grew up and was forced to leave. I have to confess I am also excited to go, but not for the party but because of all my memories are from there. Even though the people I love and miss aren't there I still want to go back and see things. Edward wasn't there and since I left I never knew anything else about him or his family.

"Earth to Bella again!! What have you been thinking about? I try talking but you never pay attention. Tell me please."

"I just can't wait to go back there again. I want to see everything look at how it's all changed. Sure the people won't be there but my memories will." I sighed looking out the window.

"You mean Edward?" I had told Alice about Edward and me. About how we were born two days after each other and had been friends since then. She knew about our times together and the kiss we had given each other. Truly that was the last time I ever saw him. After that my mother made us move to Arizona. I couldn't understand why. We had left and left my father behind. She said that he would follow but he didn't months later my mom was remarrying.

What had hurt me the most was leaving my dad but also leaving Edward and not being able to say good bye.

"Yea. Alice how could it be 15 years since I last saw him and I still can't forget him. We were nine for peets sake!" I was frustrated with myself because I constantly referred to that memory of my childhood time.

"It's a memory that you loved and won't ever forget sweaty. You even told me yourself you had a crush on him then. Think that memory is what has kept you from keeping a relationship to reach more than three months." she smiled sheepishly; it was true when I dated I couldn't go past three months before I blew the guy away.

"You know what I am going to use this trip as a goodbye to all those memories that just pull me back." I was now determined to leave all those memories behind me.

"Yea!" she agreed.

**(A/N) **

**This is just he beginning I all ready know where this story is heading so I hope you guys will like it and continue to read. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters **

We had returned from our shopping trip with the outfits that Alice had in mind. I had gotten a floral halter dress with sunset color designs to wear to my party. The party wasn't all that formal. It was just a dinner with my friends at my old home. The dress went okay with everything. Well if not much had changed. I still imagined all the green from the grass and the tress that surrounded the house. It was perfect.

When we got to our apartment complex I saw Jasper's car and just laughed.

"What?! He's going to help us pack!" Alice and Jasper were both my best friends and they were dating. They loved each other and were happy. We were just waiting for Jasper to propose.

"So what needs to be wrapped, packed or stacked?" Jasper asked once we walked inside.

"Jazzy! I missed you!" Alice had thrown her arms around Jasper's neck and smothered him in a kiss."

"Room!" I was somewhat used to them kissing all around town but I loved messing with them.

"So you guys ready? 'cus I am!" Jasper was also coming with us and was here now to help his crazy girlfriend try to fit twenty four different pairs of shoes into one suit case.

"I just need a few things and I am set. Good luck trying to fit all of Alice's 'Life Essential' in her three suitcases." I heard Jasper sigh and I help my thumbs up.

"Oh it's not that mad. One is for my shoes; the other is for my jeans and shirts. Then I have one for my dresses and blouses. Then I have my carrier bag. See it's not that bad." she huffed

"And how much of it is all packed?" I asked knowing the answer. Poor Jasper.

"I have the one with my shoes all packed!" she smiled triumphantly while Jasper gaped in astonishment.

"Oh! I almost forgot I need another bag for my hair and stuff. Do you have a spare Bella?" I laughed at the comment and nodded, heading for my bedroom. On my way there I could hear Jasper tickling Alice and telling her how her craziness was going to finish him.

We were all finished and packed and were ready for tomorrow.

"SO we'll meet everyone at the airport and we'll be on our way." Jasper looked at both Alice and I. We nodded and he headed for the door. I said my good bye and left him and Alice at the door.

I had finished brushing my teeth and was on my way to bed when I turned towards my jewelry box. I could see the necklace Edward had given me years ago. I sighed and got into bed. I turned out the lights and was ready for what ever the trip would bring.

**(A/N)**

**SO this chapter was getting ready for the trip and all the next chapter is where they arrive and get situated and such.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Characters. . Stephanie Meyer does**

Here is the third chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it

'Beep. Beep. Beep.' I woke up to my alarm ringing. We ended up going to bed at 10:30 and I was now waking up at 4:45 the next morning. To be honest I wasn't asleep. I had been tossing and turning thinking about this trip and what my intake would be.

I got up and was about to wake up Alice but decided on letting her sleep a bit more while I showered.

The shower was short but it relaxed me. I got out and started changing myself. I wanted to go in something comfortable so I put on some dark wash skinny jeans and a bubble top. I paired them with some flats that I hadn't added to the suitcase.

Once I was done with my hair and makeup, I headed to Alice's room. To my surprise, I saw Alice sitting on the couch sipping a cup of coffee.

"You're up early! Awh! Alice Brandon is up at 5 in the morning!?" Alice wasn't much of a morning person so when she was up I loved to tease her. "Hurry! Someone get the news crew!" I laughed while heading towards the kitchen.

"Ha ha! Very funny. There is coffee in the coffee maker if you want some. And the reason I'm up and ready is because I am very excited and can't wait to start this trip!" she was bouncing up and down on the couch with a big smile on her lips.

"I think we are all excited but you have to take first price!"

"You have to understand I've lived in the city my whole life. The most green I've seen is the bit of grass at the park. I haven't been out in the clean air and free space." It was true she had lived only in cities her whole life.

"True. Oh! Alice you are going to love it!" I said as I hugged her tightly. "There is so much green and the horses. Riding is the best part. You get to feel free and vibrant when you feel that breeze blowing on your face. Nothing can hold you back...What?" I saw Alice looking at me as if I were crazy.

"Nothing, I just could really tell how much you loved it." I nodded at that true statement.

"Anyway we have to get going Alice, we don't want to be late and miss the flight. We should call a cab to come pick us up."

"Mm." She mummed while she sipped her coffee. "I already did he should be here any minute.

Just then, the taxi had showed up. The driver got out and helped us with our luggage. Luckily, Alice ordered the mini van taxi so that all _her _luggage would fit.

Once we were inside the cab, we gave him the instruction to take us to the airport.

When we arrived, we got the luggage out and paid the taxi driver.

We went inside to check in and left our luggage with the woman who takes it. We headed over towards the waiting are and saw that everyone had arrived.

"Good morning everyone. You guys ready?" I saw that everyone was practically awake and alert.

"Morning. We are. Just waiting for Jasper and Tyler to get back with some coffee." Zaphrina answered me. Just then, Jasper and Tyler arrived with coffee.

"Did you guys also want some? We could go get more?" Tyler was distributing the coffees around.

"No we're fine. We already had some." Alice turned around to hug Jasper.

We hadn't been waiting too long when the speaker announced that our flight was about to be boarded.

We were on the plane seated and ready for lift off. Before I knew it, the loud speaker announced for our seat belts to be fastened as we prepared for landing.

"We're here." I said barely in a whisper. As much as I was excited about this, I was nervous. I hadn't been 'home' in 15 years.

Alice wrapped her arms around my torso and led me to baggage claim. By the time we got out of baggage claim it was already five in the morning here making it nine in the morning back in New York.** (A/N) I don't necessarily know the location-to-location timing so please bear with me.) **

I had gotten in contact with the personnel who took care of our ranch so that everything would be ready. Someone named John was supposed to come and pick us up. I did know someone who was named John here when I still lived here but I didn't know if it was the same one or not.

"Miss Sawn" A man's voice made me turn. He seemed familiar.

"John?" I asked wearily.

"Miss Swan you probably don't recognize me but yes."

"I do recognize you but your not the same man who's face I remembered." he chuckled and simply answered.

"It's the years." He said shaking his head. "Shall we get you and your guests home Miss Swan?"

"Yea. Um. John this is Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, Angela her husband Tyler." I said gesturing towards them. "And this is Zaphrina and Megan. You guys this is John." They all said hello and were now heading to the car.

"Ooh! Look at all the trees and dirt!" Alice squealed at what she saw before her when we hadn't even gotten to what I was talking about.

"Alice these are just trees and dirt. This road leads us to the house. There isn't anything interesting about this." I laughed at her expression.

"Don't kill my mood Bella! This is my first time and I want to enjoy it thoroughly." she pouted and turned towards Jasper and kept squealing.

---

"You are home Miss Swan." John said as he stopped the truck in front of the house that I always remembered and loved.

"Wow!" was said in unison by everyone as they got their belongings out of the truck and starred at the massive house in front of them. It was a seven bedroom home and each bedroom had its own bathroom. It was big.

I couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Edward and me running through the house wet from playing with the hose. Esme was chasing us trying to dry us off.

"What are you laughing at?" Jasper looked at me with a sad smile. He also knew what had happened and what my life had been like when I lived here.

"Just a memory." He nodded and helped Alice with her luggage. "Shall we get situated inside or what?!"

"Yea!" the chorus of excited voices sang.

We walked inside and were greeted by the woman that I had always considered my grandmother.

"Isabella! I have missed you so much. I knew that you would come back one day." We hugged and I couldn't help the tear that rolled down my cheek.

"I had to come back." I wiped my tear away before my friends saw and smiled.

"I have prepared breakfast for you and your friends sweaty. Go settle down and come back down to eat." My grandmother figure Carmen, said as she gestured upstairs.

"First let me introduce you to them." I turned around so my back wasn't facing anyone and introduced them all.

We headed up stair to start assigning bedrooms.

"Okay since Jasper and Alice are a couple they will be sleeping in this bedroom." I said gesturing to the bedroom that had a slight bigger closet than the rest. Convenient right?

"Tyler and Angela this will be your bedroom." I walked over to a different bedroom to show them.

"Wow! It has a great back view of all the fruit trees." Angela looked out the window in aw.

"Yes. Every bedroom has a nice view of some sort. Zaphrina, Megan you're guys's bedroom is right this way." I walked out into the hallway to the other bedrooms.

"Is it alright if we share? They're big enough and I don't want to be alone in this big house." Megan was requesting as we walked down.

"Sure. Not a problem. Then this will be your bedroom."

"Thanks." they said in unison.

"Now I will leave you all to go and unpack your belongings." I was now heading to my bedroom. My old sanctuary.

I walked into my old bedroom and sighed at what was in front of me. Everything was in its place. Carmen had cleaned the bedrooms and kept them organized but everything was in its place. The paint job, the pictures, my desk, and my books were all exactly how I remembered it.

I brushed my fingers along my desk and over a picture frame of Edward, Emmett and myself. I hated the fact that I was torn and ripped away from this place. If it wasn't for all the memories and all the people that I loved being gone I would have come back but that wasn't the case.

I walked towards my bed and sat down. The art piece that Edward and I had done hung above my bed frame. Our handprints were in the middle and splatters of paint were all around it.

I got up and headed towards my window. Every room did have a great view but the view from my window was of Edward's pool and the gardens that Esme worked on. I saw a man standing talking to another man. It was probably Edwards pool staff. I walked away and headed for my closet.

I grabbed the dress that I wore to the last birthday party that Edward and I shared. Renee hadn't packed all of my things and she wouldn't let me come and get some stuff. I remembered that I had a secret box that had all my special things and I began searching for it. I didn't find it. Maybe Renee found it and trashed it.

"Knock Knock." I turned around to see Carmen coming in with my bags.

"Hey. Come on in." I got up and helped her bring my bags in.

"I thought I'd come and help you unpack." she started towards the closet.

"Thanks. Hey Meny do you know what happened to a box that was in here?" maybe she knew more than I did about it.

"No one has called me Meny in years." She smiled pleased. "No my darling I don't know what box you're talking about. I only came in to clean the bedrooms and I haven't been tentative to any of that. Sorry." She shrugged and continued to unpack.

"You have changed so much. You aren't that same little girl who grew up before my very eyes. You seem sad, why is that?"

"I don't know. I've just really missed this place. I never let go of it and my life here."

"Well your back now and that is what's important." she smiled up at me.

We continued putting my clothes away and chatted for a while.

Once we were finished unpacking, we headed down stairs for breakfast.

"So I see everyone's hungry." I laughed at the fact that everyone was already gathered around the dinning table waiting to be served.

"You know if you hadn't come down we would have started without you." Alice had a smirk on her face telling me she wasn't lying, which made everyone else laugh along.

"Here is everyone's breakfast. We have a three-cheese bacon omelet and hickory smoked ham. Enjoy." Carmen headed back into the kitchen as we enjoyed our meals.

"This is really good. Did she always cook for you like this? Because I know I could get used to this." Megan was biting into her omelet just as everyone else was too.

Once breakfast was over, we headed outside for a walk.

"This place is beautiful Bella. Thank you for inviting us." Angela came over to hug me and then continued walking. We walked down a trail through the gardens. There were trees everywhere like a rainforest. The flower garden at the end of the path was finished off with a water fountain.

"Oooh! Can you hear the birds chirping?" Alice was like a little kid. She got excited over the smallest things, which amused me.

"Bella, Megan and I were looking at the fruit trees out in the back would you mind if we went? The fruit looked ripe and delicious?" Zaphrina was smiling and I could tell they were enjoying the earthliness.

We had spent about an hour under the fruit trees just eating every kind of fruit there was. Alice had climbed onto the trees to get the fruits down. Jasper was freaking out but that pixie had more moves than a ninja in a ninja movie. After I was pretty much full, an idea came to mind.

"So who wants to go for a ride?" I hoped up and making Tyler jump. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you. Do you guys want to go for a horse ride?"

"We'd love to!" Megan and Alice were the first ones to get on their feet and throw their orange peels behind them.

"I was wondering when we were going to get on a horse." Jasper was by Alice's side in a flash. "Can we get a horse together so that Alice doesn't fall of the horse?"

"Hey! I will not fall off! However, it is romantic when a couple horseback rides together. Let's do it!" Next thing I knew we were all fake gagging at the major lip lock Alice and Jasper were in.

We were walking up to the stables to choose a horse for each when someone I didn't recognize walked up to us.

"Would you like a couple of horses Miss Swan?" what was up with this formality?

"Yes. Could we get five horses please…um?" Maybe it would help if I also knew their name.

"Pablo."

"Pablo." I nodded.

"Your horses will be right out and saddled." he was heading back in with another man and started to gather some horses.

We waited for a while then Pablo came out with two horses followed by another man with two other horses. I thought I asked for five.

"Miss Swan theses are the calmest horses we have here with us." Pablo had a proud smile on his face while he spoke about the horses.

"Okay great. That way Jasper doesn't freak out or anything." we laughed and they all got their horses and were set.

"Miss Swan your horse." Pablo gestured behind him to a black stallion horse. "Do you remember him?" it was my dad's horse. He loved it almost as much as he loved me. It was his pride and joy. "Take him." I nodded and got up.

Edward's POV

After Bella left when we were just kids, I wasn't really interested in doing much of the activities that I would normally do. I would always go riding with her in the mornings, when we would get back we would climb the trees and eat fruit until we got full. When she left, she didn't say good-bye. I didn't know when, why, or where she had gone to. My mom and dad didn't know and when I asked her dad, he just shrugged.

After a couple of months after she left my parents decided to move to South Dakota. I wasn't hesitant because I wasn't leaving much behind. Bella had left and I believed that the reason for her not calling or visiting was that she had made new friends and had forgotten all about me. 'Till this day I don't know where she is and I wished I knew. I miss my old friend. The only thing I had of hers was the special box she kept her stuff in. once when I was crying out by the stables Charlie found me and told me that Bella was okay and that I should have something of hers so that she would be close. We had gone in her room and from her closet, he pulled out the little box. It had her little doll I had given her the first time we went to the town fair together. We did everything together and experienced everything together also. We both got our first horse together and rode together. We shared our birthday celebration. Even though my birthday was Sept. 13 and hers was Sept. 15, we celebrated it on the 14th. Another moment we shared was our first kiss together.

"Agh how I miss her." I sighed while I remembered all that Bella and I went through.

"Who bro.? Don't tell me it's that Chelsea girl who never leaves you side." Emmett walked in with two beers and handed me one.

"No! I haven't thought of her at all but thanks Em." I said sarcastically at him. "Can you believe it has been 15 years since we last saw Bella? Dude I still miss her."

"I hear 'ya, but man it's been a long time you should give it a rest. We are here to get a few vacation days in before you move and start work again." He was right but for some reason I couldn't let her go. Just then, Emmett's pregnant wife Rosalie walked in.

"Em I'd like some fruit would you mind going out and getting me some nice juicy peaches please."

"Anything for my beautiful wife and baby. Hey baby." Emmett patted Rosalie's stomach and headed out.

"Edward if you don't mind me saying I think you should go next door just to have a look around. You told me yourself you were here three years ago but you haven't been over there since you left." Rose was a sweet women and I knew that Emmett and her were perfect for each other. She completed him and kept him aligned.

"Maybe later." I said shaking it off.

"Mr. Cullen there's a man out by the pool who wishes to speak to you." Barb the housekeeper came and informed me.

I thanked her and headed out. We talked about a horse sale that he was having and wanted to know if we were interested in any of his horses. I politely declined his offer stating that we didn't need any more horses. The rest of the afternoon went uneventful and was glad when it was time to go to sleep and wait for the next day. I decided I'd get up early and go for an early ride.

Bella's POV

After the horse ride, we headed back home for dinner. We chatted about our day and all the things that we had yet to do including the party.

"So Bella since tomorrow is the party I would like to start the decorations in the morning. You know get the twinkle lights on and fix the furniture. Go over a few things like the flowers and centerpieces. Is that alright?" Alice was a very good party planner. Well that was her job and heck, she did a fine job at it too.

"Its fine Alice you do what you got to do!"

"This is going to be so much fun. Jasper is the DJ so it's all good. His equipment is all here so that's set! Let's toast!" Alice held her glass up and we all toasted.

After dinner, everyone decided in going through some of the baby albums that were still here. They cooed and awed and laughed. It was fun going through them but was beat and wanted to sleep. I called it a night and headed up stairs.

My teeth were brushed and I was in bed ready for tomorrow's contents. I knew the party would be fun with out a doubt, my friends were here and it was something different, way different from how I normally celebrated it here. I decided that I would get up early start my day by watching the sun rising, and with that I fell asleep.

**(A/N) I am not very proud of this chapter. I wanted to get the arrival and arrangements done. I am hoping that next chapter is better. I have been thinking about it and in my thoughts, I really like it so yea. Please tell me what you think and hang in there with me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do Not own anything**

Bella's Pov

I woke up early the next morning to go for a ride. I always loved getting up and going out to ride although I mostly went with Edward, this time, I would go by my self. I did not really mind, all I wanted was to get on a horse and feel free. I wanted to watch the sunrise and roam the land that I hadn't set foot on a long time.

I got up and threw on a pair of light wash skinny jeans and a v-neck top. I headed to the bathroom and to wash my face and to brush my teeth. It was still early in the morning but I decided to add a bit of eyeliner and mascara. I then headed back into by room to put on the boots that Alice bought for me to ride in.

I was heading down the steps when Carmen startled me.

"Are you going riding sweaty?" Carmen was always up early in the mornings to set things in order and I knew that because when I would wake up she would be up too.

"Yea, I thought I'd go out and explore a bit before my friends wake up." I wanted to share an early morning with my friends and let them see how I used to spent my day but today I wanted to go on my own and see what I hadn't in a long time.

"Miss Swan your horse is ready." Pablo startled my when he came in and spoke.

"How did you know I'd be up for a ride?" Was he psychic?

"It's your first time being home and we figured you might want to go out and ride again." I bit my lip and nodded. I'd always wake up in the mornings for a ride. I guess old habits die hard.

"Okay. Well thank you." I said uneasily.

I was up on the horse ready and saddled.

"Are you ready Miss Swan? You seem shaky?" I thought it was just me but apparently, Pablo noticed it too.

"I don't know its just a bit chilly out but I'm ready. Meny, I might be late for breakfast so don't set a plate for me; I'll just est afterwards." She nodded and I started to let the horse gallop . When I was on the horse felt free and like I belonged on it. I always got the sensation that it was just me the horse and the wind. At that point I got lost and just let the horse take me where ever.

Edward's POV 

I was up and in the stables saddling up my horse for a fresh morning ride. The sight was beautiful in the mornings when the sun wasn't up yet. The birds would chirp and the breeze was delightful.

Once I was up on the horse, I started to wonder around. I went along our land to check it all out and to see that everything was in its place. Then I just wanted to ride and go far, far and be alone and taking in everything in life. When I reached my destination, I found myself at the same cliffy garden area where Bella and I last talked.

When I was getting closer, I saw a figure standing there and looking out towards the sky. I got down from my horse and tied it up so that it wouldn't roam freely and leave me stranded.

As I got closer, I still couldn't make out whom it was. She had a thin figure with curly hair that tied up in a ponytail. I wanted to see who it was but as I was about to say something she turned around. Could it be? Could it really be her after all these years?

"Bella?" Was it her? It had to be her. Her eyes, they were the same golden brown eyes that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Edward?" The beautiful girl spoke my name. The way my name sounded from her lips it had to be her.

"Bella! It is you!" we rushed towards each other and embraced ourselves for like what seemed like a beautiful eternity.

"Oh how I've missed you!" Her voice was muffled by my shirt.

"I missed you too. I thought you forgot about me." I of course never forgot you my sweet Bella.

"How could I ever forget my best friend?" She said as she looked me in the eye. It was as if we had never separated.

"You're beautiful as ever you know that?" I said as I stroked her cheek.

"You're pretty handsome yourself." I giggled as she faced the ground to cover her blush.

"Don't hide. I always liked your blush. It's so you. So what are you doing here? Oh still can't believe you're here. Its like a dream!" I was curious to know why she was here but at the same time I was so ecstatic that I couldn't form coherent thoughts. Everyone knew that ever since her and her mother left that they hadn't come back. I wanted to know what her life was like.

"I'm here with some friends on a little vacation. WOW! Edward in ever thought I'd see you again! I really missed you." She hugged me in a tight embrace and I couldn't help but do the same. We broke apart and started walking towards some rocks and sat down.

We just starred into each others eyes and we couldn't help but look down.

"It's your first time back isn't it?" I wanted to know why she hadn't come back and what her life was like but right then her phone rang.

"Could you hold on a second?" She asked while she looked at her cell phone. I nodded.

"Hello?… Oh, Jasper… I'm so sorry…. Yea. Ok…um…yea… I'll be right there." did she have to go. Now? She had barely gotten back and I didn't want her to leave. Why? Who was Jasper?

"I'm sorry I have to go." she was hesitant but got up; I rose with her. "But tonight, it's my birthday and my friends and I are having a get together. Would you come? Would you be my guest of honor?" she was here with me after such a long time I wanted to be with her, see how she was like now that she was older.

"I'd love to." I said a little too soon making myself chuckle. "Emmett and his wife are here too. Would it be alright if I brought them with me?"

"He's married?!!" she seemed shocked but I couldn't blame her. As a kid, Emmett always picked on the girls trying to impress them but often got a kick on the shin.

"Hard to believe but yes. And they're expecting." how much had she missed.

"Wow! Yes! Definitely! Bring them over! I'd love to see him and meet the lucky women. Are Carlisle and Esme here too?" Her eyes sparkled as she spoke of my parents.

"No. It's just us." Her smile diluted but shone again.

"It's ok maybe next time." She said next time. Therefore, I'd see her more than this once. I sure hoped so. "We'll I have to get going, I was supposed to get back an hour or so ago but got lost in thought here. It's still the most beautiful place here."

She blushed and I couldn't help but stroke her cheek. I had so much confidence and nothing was awkward. "My friend Alice is preparing for the dinner party and her boyfriend Jasper is getting all the hassle; I'd better go rescue him." She said as she chuckled at her own comment. So Jasper is her friend's boyfriend. Okay.

"I'll be there. I just got to seeing you again, don't think you're getting rid of me that easily." I joked as I gave her my crooked smirk.

"I don't plan on it." She said as she walked away towards her horse. "By the way, Happy Belated Birthday." I smiled and and watched her gallop away.

Bella's POV

As I rode away, I rode with the biggest smile plastered on my face. Oh my goodness I had seen Edward again! He definitely wasn't the young little boy that I had a crush on. He was a well-sculpted, lean and fit person. You could see his toned muscles defined through his shirt. His green eyes and messy bronze hair were still the same, he hadn't changed to dramatically. Unlike his smile and jaw line, they were killer. His smile made me want to melt and shiver, and as for his jaw line, it was a very well defined sharp line that I wanted to trace with my fingers.

We hadn't actually carried on a conversation but seeing, hearing, and smelling him. Yes smelling! Damn did he smell good! I wanted to be with him right now. Find out everything I missed, but I guess I'd have to wait. Right now I had to face Alice and her 'gracefulness.'

I laughed and I smiled as I danced my way into the house and towards the back where the party would be held.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Alice walked towards me a hand on her hip.

"Yea where were you? You missed breakfast and lunch. Not to mention that you made Alice give us more work. Not that I don't enjoy it baby 'cus I do." Jasper was quick to dismiss his argument and apologized to Alice who was glaring at him.

"I don't think Bella minds. Look at her she's radiant." Megan had noticed the smile plastered on my face and my shakiness since I left Edward back at the garden. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm more than okay! I'm fantastically great!" I couldn't help smile and pull Alice in a tight hug. As I pulled away, I saw them give each other questioning looks.

"I'm glad to see your excited about this party but are you sure your okay sweaty?" I could tell Alice was a bit worried otherwise she'd be jumping up and down with me.

"No Alice! Well yea, I'm excited about the party but… Oh my goodness Alice!" Now I couldn't help it I was jumping up and down and laughing.

"What?" they all screamed at me in panic.

"I saw him." I slowly whispered.

"What? Who? Bella what are you talking about?" Angela was starting to look at me as if deciding whether I was high or not.

"Him! Alice Him! Edward! I saw Edward! He is here he's home too! I saw him Alice! I saw him after fifteen years! He hasn't forgotten me!" Tears spilled from my eyes as Alice hugged me tightly.

"Omg!! Bella!! Are you serious? WOW! I'm at a loss for words." Alice was now looking at me with an enthusiastic grin.

"That's a first. Alice always has something to say." Zaphrina was right Alice always had something to say, but I knew that she was as happy as I was that I got to see Edward. I had shared every memory that I had of Edward with her. She knew how much I wanted this.

"Eeek!!" She squealed. "Bella! This is great!! What am I saying it's more than great! I keep hearing you talk about this boy and now I can meet him! Oh, my goodness I am so happy for you! I know how much you've missed him and thought about him. You can finally see him and talk to him. Bella this is great! So, what did you people talk about? What did you say? Details! Details girl! Give me details!" I had to laugh and hold on tight to the patio railing otherwise I was going to fall over.

"Alice we couldn't talk much." I said that more of in a sad tone than I meant for it to be.

"Why? You haven't seen each other in fifteen years and you people don't speak? Don't tell me you didn't have anything to say to each other because not even Tyler over here believes that." Alice and everyone else turned towards Tyler who was putting up the twinkle lights on his own.

"What she said!" He agreed from the top of the stepladder and gave thumbs up.

"It's not that. Jasper called me and said you guys needed help. I felt bad because I should have been here in time." I turned and saw Jasper with an apologizing smile.

"What? Jasper!" she hit him playfully on the arm and glared at him. "They haven't seen each other in fifteen years and you separate them?" she was shaking her head at him.

"I didn't…" Jasper tried to speak but I cut him off.

"He didn't know Alice. I didn't exactly tell him what I was doing. Besides He's coming. I invited him over tonight for the party as my guest of honor along with his cousin Emmett and his wife. " I could feel my lips curling up into a smile as I thought of seeing Edward in this house again.

"He's coming? Really? Wait who's wife?" I gave her a 'Seriously Alice' look and she automatically knew what I meant. "Emmett's wife got it. Ahh!! This is so exciting!" she hopped up and down then starred at her phone. "We have four hours until we have to get ready so why don't you eat something since you missed breakfast and lunch." she smiled warmly at me and I nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and started making myself a sandwich when Carmen walked in. I told her about my encounter with Edward and that he was coming over. Apparently, she knew he was here but wanted me to find out on my own. After my late lunch, I walked back out and helped everyone else organize what was needed.

Edwards POV

As soon as Bella was out of my sight, I couldn't help but laugh and jump with delight. I couldn't believe I had seen her again. And damn she was beautiful. If it were possible her eyes shinned more and her hair highlighted her thin face perfectly. I don't know if she felt that overwhelming joy that I felt but she seemed as content and as pleased as I was to see her again. I couldn't wait to see her tonight.

Before I knew it I was back home at the bar drinking a beer.

"Hey man where were you? Lunch was an hour ago." Emmett joined me at the bar.

"She's back." I said as I shook my head in disbelief. "Bella is back."

"Back as in she is here? You saw her?" he spoke with shock evident in his voice.

"Man she's beautiful. She's radiant, Emmett. She's still our old Bella." People would think we were just kids then and that we would move on and find new friends. I didn't. Sure I made new friends but they were only male friends. The only female friend that I had was Rosalie. I did date but I always ended up at the conclusion that it wasn't what I wanted. I was always missing my best friend. When something important would happen, like when I made senior quarterback, all I wanted was to tell Bella.

"So when do we get to see her?" Emmett asked, making me zone back in.

"See who?" Rosalie asked as she walked in with a hand on her oversized stomach. It made me happy to know that Emmett was happy with Rose and that they were starting their family. Emmett was a goofball throughout his life but when he met Rose, let me just say we hadn't seen any girl put him on his feet.

"Hi baby, we were talking about Bella, she's back." He told her as he pulled out a stool for her. "Our old friend Bella is here."

"She invited us to her birthday party." I murmured as I sipped my beer. "Tonight. She wants all of us to go."

"Hail yea we're going!" He was always looking out for Rose and the baby. "Rose, baby, are you up to it?"

"You guys are always talking about her and how you haven't seen her in fifteen years; do you think I would miss an opportunity to finally meet her?" She really did seem excited to meet Bella and I was sure she'd love her.

"Great! Well I'm going to head on up to my room. Be ready by seven please." I didn't want to be late.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anything.**

Bella's Pov

"Ouch Alice! Could you please stop burning me with the curling iron! I would like to have hair and not a bloody scalp on my birthday." Alice had pulled me into my bathroom to get started on my hair. As the minutes passed, I kept getting more and more anxious about Edward's arrival.

"Sorry. I am just really excited! Bella you have constantly been talking about this guy for such a long time that I can't believe I'm finally going to meet him!" She said as she kept styling my hair. "You are going to be the most beautiful sexy looking women tonight!" She said as she did my last curl. "Okay all finished, now for the makeup." Alice unplugged the curling iron and moved the makeup onto the counter.

"Alice I don't want to look like a hooker on my birthday so how about we keep the 'most beautiful sexy looking women' to a minimum by keeping the makeup simple please." Alice was excellent with doing my make up but as excited as she is, she might drown me in more make up than possible.

"Don't worry you are going to look great." Alice applied a thin line of eye liner and finished it up with a smoky look of eye shadow and mascara.

"You look fantastic! Go look in the mirror." I did as I was told and headed for the mirror. Even though I've been through Alice's makeovers more than once, I was still amazed.

"Thanks Ali. I think I look pretty good." I had to admit I liked what Alice had done.

"Pretty good? Bella don't insult me please." She said with a dramatic expression.

"Oh Alice it's wonderful! You know I love your work." I said as I held her in a bone crushing hug.

Afterwards we headed back into the room and Alice helped me into my dress.

"I'm going to go get ready and I'll be down stairs in a sec." I nodded and sat on my bed while I strapped my heels on. Next, I was on my way down stairs to check out everything else.

Everything was set in the patio as I walked in to greet my guests that had flown in today. They were mainly friends from work that couldn't come with us the day before.

"Hi everyone! How was your guy's trip?" I was thankful that they had flown in for my birthday celebration, it wasn't everyday you have a birthday out of state and have friends come with you.

"It was good. Gosh Bella! Your ranch is so beautiful and so big." My friend Suzy gushed. "We were passing by and I loved all the green."

"You haven't seen it all." I said as we continued to talk.

We kept talking and laughing about random things when I realized I didn't have my phone with me. I didn't need it but I knew Charlie would call to wish me a happy birthday. I excused myself and headed inside.

"So Bella how do I look? " Alice asked me as she walked down the stairs. She was wearing a knee length printed chiffon dress with black heels.

"Someone's getting laid tonight!" I couldn't help but laugh and say that as Jasper approached half drooling.

"Hey pretty lady." Jasper walked up to Alice and gave her a chaste kiss. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh my goodness!!! Is that him?" Alice was squealing making me smile.

"Alice why don't we let her answer the door." Jasper winked at her as he held her by her waist.

"Hey Birthday Girl!" Edward said just as I opened the door. He walked in and gave me a hug. He looked very handsome wearing dark wash jeans and a midnight blue button up shirt with docs.

"Hey yourself! Thank you for coming." I said as I led him more towards the family room.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." we kept looking at each other when I heard an all too familiar booming voice.

"Bella cakes!" Emmett rushed into the family room where we were and next thing I knew I was being crushed by the biggest bear hug.

"Emmett! You're… crushing… my… bones." I said a little out of breath as he set me down. "It's good to see you haven't changed much. Same bear hugs… well stronger but its still you." we laughed and then he gestured to a definitely pregnant woman behind him.

"Bella I'd like you too meet my wife and the mother of my child, Rosalie." We gave a simple 'hello hug' and I couldn't help notice how beautiful she was. She had long blond wavy hair with piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a maternity empire waist dress.

"It's great to meet you Bella. I've heard so much about you." she smiled towards me as she grabbed onto Emmett's arm.

"It's great to meet you too and it's a pleasure having you over." I turned around and gestured for Jasper and Alice (whom had wide smiles plastered on their faces) to come over and meet them.

"Edward, Rosalie and Emmett this is my best friend Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Jasper, Alice this is Edward, Emmett and his wife Rosalie."

"Its great to finally meet you guys. We've heard a lot about you and we're glad that Bella could be reunited with her friends." Alice said it with a genuine smile. Just then, Alice went off tangent commenting on Rosalie's Gucci purse.

"Awh! That is so gorgeous! And your shoes, Jimmy Choo Shoes, they are just fabulous." Alice was now going all fashion on us and Jasper and I couldn't help but give each other a 'typical Alice' look. To my surprise, Rosalie also chimed in about Alice's Tiffany necklace Jasper had given her for her birthday.

"Will you excuse me for a bit I left my phone upstairs, Charlie is probably going to call any minute." I said as I interrupted their little fashion talk. They nodded and I walked towards the stairs.

As I made my way into my bedroom, I could hear my phone ringing. I couldn't remember where I had left it. I then saw a little light flashing from the bottom of my bed. I walked around to the other side of my bed and bent down to pick it up.

"Hello!" I said as soon as I could so that I wouldn't miss the call.

"Hey pumpkin! Happy Birthday!" Charlie spoke on the other end of the phone.

"Hey dad, thank you. What are you doing?" I said as I sat on the bed.

"Nothing, just going through your baby album. I can't believe you're turning twenty four sweaty." I sighed at his words knowing that he wished he could have spent more time with me when I was younger. "Anyway I don't want to upset you on your birthday, so how's the trip. How do you feel to be home?"

"It's great. Everything is exactly how I pictured it. Everyone is super nice and I couldn't be happier about choosing to have my birthday here. I wish you could be here." I sighed when I felt the bed sink behind me and turned around to find Edward looking at me. "All of my friends are here and I couldn't complain about my gifts." I said acknowledging that the gift that I had gotten this birthday was having my friends back in my life.

"How's Alice doing? I hope Jasper hasn't gotten in any trouble." My dad knew how Alice could be and especially since, she had never been out of the city. She always went crazy at carnivals.

"She's doing great. She loves everything and Jasper is just overwhelmed as well." I said nodding my head. Edward had gotten up and started wondering my room looking at all of my old things that I still had up.

"Hey guess who I'm here with me dad?" I couldn't help smile as I spoke into the phone.

"I don't know sweaty, who?" Charlie wasn't very good at guessing but I wasn't about to tell him. I put the phone on speaker before I gave it over to Edward to see if that would help Charlie.

"Hey Charlie how are you doing?" Edward said as he grinned at me.

"Hello. Who is this? Bella you know I'm not good with guessing and I just called to say happy Birthday to you, Billy is coming over to watch the game." Edward and I rolled our eyes as Charlie talked about watching the game. He'd always watch the games when he was here and sometimes Edward would join in too.

"Hey Charlie its Edward. Edward Cullen." we waited to hear what my dad would say next but there was a long pause.

"Dad?" Was he okay? "Dad are you okay?" I was starting to worry now and I could tell Edward could sense my tension.

"Yea I'm fine that just took me off guard. Edward is there, with you?" It was a relief to hear that Charlie was okay; he wasn't getting any younger.

"Yea dad. He's here. I get to see him after all this time. And on my birthday too. Dad this was my best present." I said as I got teary eyed. Edward grabbed my hand and started rubbing circles on it.

"I couldn't imagine any other best present for you Bella. I'm glad you two can finally see each other again. I know how much you missed him sweaty. Well I'm going to let you get back to your party okay Bells? Have a great time and it's great that your there with my little girl Edward. I know how much it must mean to her that you are there with her. Take care." Charlie sounded sad but I knew that he was also excited for me.

Edward and I said goodbye to Charlie and headed down stairs.

"There you are, dinner is about to be served." Alice said as she bounced over to my side. "Since it's your birthday and they are your guests of honor not to mention that you can't live without me and Jasper, we all get a table for ourselves." she said as she walked us over to our table.

"Thanks Ali, for everything." I said pulling her aside and giving her a hug.

"Don't mention it. You know I love you." I nodded at her words and we walked back to the table. Edward stood up as well as Jasper and they pulled out our chairs.

"Thank you." I said a bit shy.

We ate our dinner and chatted about what we were doing with our lives. Emmett had apparently become a car dealer owner, which was where he met Rose. She had apparently been interviewed to appear as a model in a commercial advertising the dealer ship when they both just fell for one another. As for Edward, he had always dreamed about becoming a doctor, which came true.

"I just got a new job offering in Buffalo NY. I'm moving to an apartment there in two weeks." Edward said.

"In Buffalo?!" Alice and I said at the same time with shocked expressions.

"We live in Buffalo!" We said once more in unison. Was this really happening? We live away from each other for fifteen years and now we are going to be living in the same city.

"Seriously?" Now it was Edward and Emmett's turn to speak in unison.

"Yea." I said, as we were all shell shocked.

"This is unbelievable." Edward said nodding his head as he smiled.

"So Bella what do you do? Are you a vet like how you wanted?" Emmett asked. I loved animals when I was a kid but I had changed my mind once I started high school and chose to be a writer.

"No, I became a journalist for the Buffalo News. I enjoyed writing so I wanted to become some sort of writer." I said taking a sip of my wine

"Bella sweaty there is someone who would like to speak to you for a moment." Carmen came up to us to inform me.

"Oh right." I said as I remembered I had yet to pay the caterers. "Excuse me." I said excusing my self towards the house.

Alice's POV

"So how do you all know each other?" Rosalie asked as she sipped on her water.

"Bella came to live with her dad at the beginning of her sophomore year in high school. When she first set foot there I instantly knew that we would be great friends, she wasn't like all the other girls there." I said as I smiled at the memory of Bella's first day.

MINI Flash Back

_I remember she was at her locker with all the guys staring at her and the girls already warning her to stay away from their 'men.' we had three classes together and I had invited her to have lunch with Angela and I. She agreed and we all sat to have lunch and got to know her better. We all instantly got along and have been friends since then_.

End MINI Flash Back

"Bella and I had journalism class together in college and we did our reports and projects as partners so we spent a lot of time together in which I met Alice." Jasper informed as he smiled towards me.

"I just want to tell you guys from the bottom of my heart how much I am grateful that you are here. From the time, I've known Bella, I know how much she has wished and dreamed about seeing you again. She honestly never forgot you and even though you were far apart Edward, she always considered you her best friend." I was truly glad that Bella had gotten them back into their lives; it made me happy as well.

"That means a lot, thank you. I am also grateful that Bella found such great friends." His voice sounded sincere and earnest.

"So what did I miss?" Bella said as she sat back down.

"Just that everybody is done with dinner and its time for dancing." My lovely Jasper said as he stood to walk over to where his equipment had been set up. Bella and Jasper had agreed that he would be the DJ and that his stuff would be flown in. The first song that was played was a slow song.

"Little lady may I have this dance?" Jasper always swayed me in his southern accent. I nodded and headed to the dance floor that was set up.

Edward's POV

Jasper and Alice had gone out to dance and I wanted to use this time to be with Bella.

"May I have this dance?" I said as I held out my palm for her to take.

"Of course." She looked absolutely breathtaking and when she looked up at me when I asked her eyes looked marvelous through her long eyelashes.

I led her through the dance floor and held her by her waist. Her hands wrapped around my neck and we started to sway.

As we kept swaying to the music, Bella rested her head on my shoulder pressing her self to my chest.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" I whispered to her.

She looked back up at me and I could see the pink flush in her cheeks. She felt so right in my arms and I didn't want to let her go, but just then the music changed to faster beat.

The music kept changing as the party went along. We all danced and had a great time.

The cake was being rolled in by Jasper as Alice took the microphone.

"Hey! Everybody its time for cake! So let's sing to Bella!" It was noticeable that Alice was extremely enthusiastic. I knew it wasn't any of the drinks because I only counted two. She started singing and everyone followed along. She had a really nice singing voice.

Bella was by my side as the cake rolled in. Jasper held the smallest tier up to Bella so that she could take a bite. She got closer and barley brushed her lip along when Emmett came up from behind and smashed the cake in Bella's face. Everyone gasped and chuckled but it all died down when Bella lifted her face up and had the _whole _tier of cake on her face.

"What did you do? You ruined her make up and let's not talk about the stain on her dress." Alice came booming out of nowhere and scolded Emmett making me laugh.

"Oh you think it's funny?" Bella's voice was muffled by the cake. I tried to contain my laughter but a giggle escaped my lips. She lifted her hand up to her face and dragged some cake off only to smother it on my face. To make things worse Emmett dabbed his finger on Bella's face and mine.

"Mm! Tastes good. Can I get a slice?" The glare Rosalie was giving Emmett scared me making me turn around. I got a napkin from a nearby table and was going to hand one to Bella when I saw her walking away with Rosalie and Alice. Once they were out of sight, everyone started laughing and gathered around to get their cake.

Bella's Pov

As Alice and Rose walked me inside the house to clean up I could hear everyone outside laughing.

"Humph!" I shrugged as I was dragged upstairs.

"Bella I am so sorry that Emmett did that to you. That was uncalled for." Rosalie said, apologizing for Emmett's doing.

"Don't apologize. I should have seen it coming. He did that at every birthday party, that's why he called be _Bella cakes, _I don't see how I forgot." I said as I was in my bathroom washing my face.

"Bella your makeup is ruined, your hair is… sticky." she said as she pulled out a piece of cake. "And look at your dress." both her and Rose eyed me with a disappointed look on their face.

"Its fine Alice I'm sure that with your expertise and Rose's I will look presentable." I said trying to console Alice.

"My masterpiece." She sighed. "Okay well lets get to work we can't leave everyone downstairs with out the birthday girl." I nodded and let them do their work.

"How is her hair going, Rose" Rose was fixing my hair while Alice did my make up.

"It's all finished. And looks great too." she handed me a mirror and I checked out what she had done.

She had gotten out all the cake and restyled my hair into a ponytail. She took my side bangs, twisted them back, and tied them with the rest of my hair. The ends were still curly from when Alice did my hair earlier.

"Good, because I am finished too and all that is left is to find her something else to wear." Alice said as she dabbed a bit of lip-gloss on me.

I went for dark wash skinny jeans and a black one shoulder strap shirt with beading under the bust. Alice paired it with black four-inch gladiator heels. I used to dislike heels but when Alice is your best friend so are the heels.

After I was cleaned up in record time, we headed downstairs for the patio.

I saw Emmett walking up towards us with a sad and sorry expression on his face.

"Bella I'm sorry that I plastered cake on your face." he apologized in a sad tone. "But it was in sake for our old times baby!" he laughed but earned a scowl from Rose and Edward who was walking towards us with a glass in his hands.

"Emmett!" Rose scolded dragging him to go sit at a table. I nodded my head at Emmett.

"Sorry about that." Edward was by my side handing me a glass of Champaign.

We sipped we chatted and danced to the music. Soon after everyone was heading inside to go to bed.

"Bella would you…"Edward was cut off by bubbly Alice who danced her way in with Jasper by her side. She had been drinking but to my astonishment, she never got too drunk. She was just so full of energy.

"Alice, Jasper would you mind if Bella came out with me tomorrow for the day? I know she was probably going to take you guys out and show you around since you are her guests," He looked at me letting me know that he was going to ask but wanted to be in check with them. "But would it be all right?"

"Definitely! Do not even worry about it she can stay out all morning and night if you want." she said in a bit of a slurred tone. Apparently, she had had too much to drink and it was showing.

"I think its Alice's bedtime. I'll see you tomorrow and Bella don't worry about it. I'll explain everything to everyone." Jasper was always careful with Alice and me. He was always looking out for us and doing what he could to help. I nodded and Jasper started to drag Alice inside.

"It's not bedtime. Hey! I don't have a bed time!" Alice started being difficult making Jasper having to pick her up bridal style.

"Whoa! Are we having some fun tonight?" Alice and Jasper were already inside but we could still hear them.

"I'd better get going and let you sleep but I'll be here at the same time as always." He smiled as he took my hand in his. I nodded and walked him to the door and hugged him goodbye.

I was exhausted and ready for bed. I got to my room and decided to go in a shower. If I was going to go out early in the morning it would be to cold to shower so why not now.

I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth. I went and got into bed setting my alarm for the morning.

Edwards POV

As I was heading back to my house I couldn't stop thinking about how Bella looked tonight. When she was in her dress she looked beautiful but when she changed into her tight jeans it all went haywire. She looked astonishing but edgy and those heels damn did she look sexy!

"What am I saying she's my best friend?" I said speaking to the darkness.

I was already in my room getting ready to hit the shower. I got in and my muscles relaxed in the hot water. After I was relaxed I headed out and changed into my boxers. I had brushed my teeth and was now heading over to my bed. As I laid down I was thinking about spending my tomorrow with Bella. We would go out riding as we used to and I would get to ask her questions about her life.

I left the thought of hanging out with Bella to linger in my mind as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I planned on updating on Monday but something came up. Also I want to thank everyone who has read and is looking forward to reading my story. Thank you.

Here you go.

Edward's POV

I was up and ready to go over to Bella's when I realized I had forgotten her gift for her birthday. I hadn't actually gotten her anything but I still had a small music box that I had gotten her when we were young. I never got the chance to give it to her so I always kept it. When I ordered it to be custom made, I was told that it would take two weeks. I had no idea that in those two weeks, our birthdays would pass and that she would leave.

I went back inside the house to my room and searched for the music box. I had it in the box that belonged to her that Charlie had given me. I opened the box and got it out. It was a small cherry wood box carved on the side with her and my initials. On top, there was a small glass window painting of her and a horse. I had gotten it custom made as a symbol of our friendship. When the top is opened, a small little boy on a piano starts rotating and the lullaby starts up. The whole point of the music box was that it was something of us both. Something we both loved, riding and playing the piano.

I got up, took the box, and placed it on my vanity. It would probably be a better idea if I gave it to her later when we were not riding. I didn't want it to be ruined.

After deciding to give it to her later, I headed back down stairs and out to where I had left my horse. I got up and headed toward her house.

Once I got there, I saw her outside grooming her horse.

"You ready?" I asked catching her by surprise.

"Don't do that! You scared me." she said clutching her hand to her chest.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you. But it was kind of funny." I chuckled running my hand through my hair.

"I guess. So where are we going?" She asked after she mounted onto her horse.

"We are taking a ride through memory and life lane." I said coking my head to a side.

"Sounds wonderful." She smiled galloping away.

Bella's POV

I had woken up a while ago and was putting my boots on when Alice came in the room.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I heard a noise and Jasper told me that you were going out to ride with Edward." She said while sounding groggy and sitting on my bed.

She seemed fine as always. She never really got massive hangovers even if she drank a whole bottle of alcohol. Of course, I wouldn't know because Jasper would never let her but I wouldn't be surprised.

"Yea he asked me last night, I hope that's okay. I mean I know I was supposed to spend the day with all of you and just go out but…" I was cut off by Alice whom cupped my mouth shut.

"Bella, its fine. I'm sure we will get around just fine. Jasper and I will explain everything and you just go and have fun." she said, uncapping my mouth and moving her hands to her lap. She wasn't a shy one so I don't know what she'd be thinking in order to make her stay so quiet.

"What's wrong Alice? You're never shy to speak your mind" She stayed quit but then looked up.

"Bella I just… I know that you guys just found each other and that you want to get to know each other again, but I honestly believe that the wait that you went through was so that you would always be together from here on out like Jasper and I." what was she saying, Jasper and her had plans on getting married. Except for the part that he still has to propose.

"Alice what are you talking about? You're right; I hardly know anything about him. I don't know if his favorite color is still orange or if he still doesn't like hot dogs but hanging out and getting to know each other all over doesn't mean anything special. Alice he just got back into my life a couple of hours ago, all I want is to be his friend again." I always thought Alice was crazy but now I didn't doubt it, just as I didn't doubt her intuition for these kinds of things. Nevertheless, there is always a first for everything.

"Bella you never got over the fact that you two were separated or the fact that you had a crush on him. And if you think that, I am crazy you are mistaken. I am always on some level right about these things and you know it. The reason why you couldn't keep a steady boyfriend was that you couldn't say 'I love you' to that person. You never said it because you never felt it. When you felt you were deep into the relationship, to the point where you felt pressured to say it, you couldn't face it and broke up with them. Then you would come and tell me that you wondered what Edward's life was like. I never had met the guy before in my life yet I knew that he was the one you sought after." she just kept talking as what she said sank through. I couldn't want my best friend who I grew up with could I. Or was it that I just kept telling my self that we were best friends?

"Bella, just think about it, but one last thing that I want to tell you is to have fun, enjoy yourself with him and explore your feelings." She hugged me then got up from the bed. "I love you Bells. Just think about it and maybe you'll see things in a new light."

She closed the door behind her and I was left alone in my room. All sorts of new thoughts floating through my mind. I knew that I always had a crush on him but now that I had seen him, again it was impossible. He was practically a stranger. A stranger that I grew up with that is. Could all the feelings and the things I've noticed been some sign or warning.

I didn't have time to dwell on this since Edward would probably be here any minute.

--

I was grooming my dad's horse thinking about Alice's words when Edward startled me.

"You ready?" He asked looking at me with a smirk on his face as I clutched my hand to my chest.

"Don't do that! You scared me." I nearly yelled out but controlled myself. I set the brush down and saw him running a hand through his hair as he told me that he found it was somewhat funny.

"I guess. So where are we going?" I asked after I was mounted on my horse.

"We are taking a ride through memory and life lane." He said coking his head to a side.

"Sounds amazing." I said as I started to go.

Soon after we had been riding for a while just goofing off and racing each other we stopped to take a break by a creek that ran through our properties. We plopped ourselves on the ground and silently flicked pebbles into the stream.

There was a comfortable silence but Edward seemed like he wanted to speak, but no word came out of him.

"Bella can I ask you something?" ha asked hesitantly, running his hand through his luscious hair.

"Sure, what's up?" She said, flickering a pebble into the water.

"Why did you leave?" I saw the question coming but it still stung to think about. Its not that I was trying to avoid it, it was just that it made me sad.

Edward's POV 

I was debating whether to ask Bella why she had left and never came back but I didn't want to upset her in case there was something to be upset about.

When I asked her why she left, I saw sadness cloud her gorgeous brown eyes.

She sighed, taking in a deep breath before answering, "Well to start with I had no idea what was going on, I had just arrived home after riding and found most of my things in my mom's car. I wanted to go inside to get a few things that I was sure my mother hadn't gotten but said that I wouldn't need them and that we were going to Arizona. I thought she had meant as in a vacation but once we were there and situated, I got a call from Charlie saying that he loved me and that it would be better if I stayed with my mom. I was confused and I was scared that I wasn't going to go back to living with him. Afterwards I wanted to call you and to talk and explain why I didn't have the chance to say bye to you but Renee said that you were probably busy and that if it was hard for me than it would be hard for you." she said looking in my direction. I stayed quiet with out interrupting so that she could continue.

"I cried my eyes out for days and weeks just thinking that you probably hated me for moving and not saying good bye." she had been collected but when she spoke of me a tear ran down her cheek and her voice broke at the end. I had thought that this was painful for me but I never imagined what she had been going through.

"I was dejected and lifeless not having you there. At school, I didn't have many friends because I didn't allow anyone near me. I though that even if you had moved on I couldn't. After Charlie moved to Washington I knew that there was a very small chance of me coming back here." she said pointing to our surroundings of the trees and the creek. "And when I found out that you had also left I didn't find a reason to come back at all."

"What happened afterwards?" I asked for the first time making her glance my way. Giving her a reassuring smile to continue.

"Four years after I left, when I was thirteen, my mother informed me that she was getting married. I couldn't bare the thought of another man besides Charlie having the title of 'dad' even if it was in 'step-dad'. So when I turned sixteen Charlie sent me a blank check and I bought myself a car. When I arrived at home that day I told my mom that I was going to live with Charlie." She chuckled a bit darkly but it made her laugh making me smile.

"She wasn't happy about it but I argued that it was about time I decided for myself." she paused for a moment and looked up at the sky.

"Then when I moved in with Charlie in Forks and got situated in school I met Alice." when she smiled, her smile reached her eyes and she was glistening with adoration.

"Enough about me; what has your life been?" she shoved me playfully in the ribs making me laugh.

"Well a while after you left my parents decided to move to South Dakota. I went to school there with Emmett and it was basically us." Emmett had lost his parents when he was three so my parents adopted him and was like my brother. "We had other guy friends, you know from the foot ball team and…" I was cut off by Bella who slapped me on my arm.

"You were on the football team?" She asked amused.

"Yes?" She confused me making my statement come out more as a question than a fact.

"Sorry continue." she said smiling and shaking it off so I tried to continue but only to be interrupted again.

"Wait! Who did you take to your prom?" She asked yet again amused but with an edge of sadness.

"This one girl who…" I couldn't say it. What if she thought I was some sort of dush-bag?

"This one girl who?" she asked a bit impatient.

Bella's Pov

Alice and I had talked about dating one of the football players in high school but they were all jerks. So when he me told that he was a football player it was amusing because he could have been the only exception to the football players that Alice and I knew.

I right away wanted to ask who he went to prom with, since being on the football team he'd probably have taken some cheerleader or popular girl. As I started my high school with Alice, I thought about taking Edward but of course I didn't know where he was but I had to know who he went with?

"Wait! Who did you take to your prom?" I asked cutting him off. I was amused but sad at the same time since I had wanted to go to prom with him but didn't.

"This one girl who…" he said cutting himself off. What was he going to say? Option A a cheerleader. Option B a thin clingy and obnoxious girl or Option C a c cup girl?

"This one girl who?" I asked not sure if his answer was in my guesses. I mean Edward isn't those kinds of Jock jerks from Forks High.

"This one girl who… reminded me of you." He said looking me directly in the eyes as he pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen lose.

I was speechless and mesmerized. His face was inches from mine and I could feel his cool breath on my face. Then Alice's words came rushing through my mind making me snap out of it.

"I'm hungry." I said as I abruptly got up.

"Okay." He simply said, looking at his phone. "I got a message from Emmett that says he and Rose are putting together a BBQ and that your friends will be there at five."

"It's only three right now." I pointed out.

"Do you want to ride back and continue talking or what?" He asked not sure.

"Yes-ser-ee." He laughed and hugged me. I held him from the waist and we walked back to our horses.

On the ride back, we played twenty questions and simply goofed off. Once we reached the path way that splits our ranches up we said bye and headed to our house.

"Bella! How did it go? What you talk about? Did you kiss? Is he still that little boy you used to know? Did you kiss?" Alice was rocking back in forth on the balls of her feet looking innocent.

"It was fun. We talked about me leaving and him at school and a whole bunch of other things. And NO! Alice we didn't." I said running up the stairs for a shower. But I almost did! I said to my self.

"Why?" she asked following me.

"Because Alice we - are- friends." I aid slowly for her to understand.

"Yea for now." I heard her say in a slow and soft way.

"What ever." She snickered, changing the subject. "Go in a shower, Rosalie invited everyone over for a BBQ / Pool party, so your stuff is set out. Don't take too long." She instructed and got out leaving me alone.

As I showered, I thought about how Edward looked when we were at the creek and he was pushing the strand of lose hair behind my ear. His breath and his sensitiveness. I could not be doing what Alice had said. I could not be falling for my childhood friend. It wasn't possible.

As I got out of the shower, I wrapped my self in my bathrobe and headed out to see what Alice had picked out.

There on my bed was a two-piece wine colored Victoria's Secret Swim suit. I sighed as I thought about Alice going swimsuit shopping for me. I didn't mind two pieces but one time she came home with a g-string like swimsuit supposedly because we needed to find myself a guy.

This suit wasn't risqué or anything alike but I wasn't going to walk over to Edward's house in this little thing. Next to the swimsuit, I found swimsuit cover-up tunic.

I went back into my bathroom, put them on, and started on my hair.

My hair was obviously going to get wet so I decided to just run my diffuser through my hair and let be.

As I was still going through my hair, Alice walked in, taking the diffuser from my hands and doing it herself.

"Bella you look wonderful. Now we just need to add a tad of mascara." I was about to interrupt her when she interrupted my interruption. "Water proof mascara." she added knowing I'd say that it would be pointless to wear makeup when it would all fall into the water and make me look like a raccoon.

"All finished." she stated looking me over and skipping into the bedroom.

"Remember those sandal heels you got me not to long ago?" she asked as I walked into the room with her.

"What about them?" she had them in her hand and set them down.

"The beading and color matches your swimsuit so I figured you should wear them." she said twirling around and falling on her but with a poof.

"Alright." I laughed at her expression and helped her up. "What are you wearing?" I asked as I followed her into the hallway.

"It's a Hot Pink polka- dot bikini and a white cover-up romper." She stated proudly as she ran into the bathroom.

She opened the door to the bathroom and came out twirling in her romper.

"How do I look?" She asked striking a pose.

"Hot!" We turned and saw Jasper leaning on the doorframe with a lustful look.

"Okay! Time to go!" I grabbed Alice's hand and rushed out of the room before things got to_ hot._

We waited down stairs for everyone to get ready and once we were all complete, we left for Edwards's place.

Edward's POV 

"Emmett, get the charcoal and the grill ready!" I yelled from the inside the house for the millionth time.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" he yelled back.

I was trying to help Rose get everything situated while Emmett sat on the edge of the pool.

"Emmett get your ass off the ground unless you want to be part of that grill!" Rosalie hissed making him get up.

I laughed as Emmett passed by surrendered.

"Edward can you go get the marinated meat I left out on the counter and put it in the cooler?" she asked heading towards the back where Emmett was.

"No problem."

--

After the grill was set and everything was in its place I headed upstairs and changed into my swim trunks.

I saw the little music box that I planned to give to Bella and left it where it was. I would give it to her tonight and tell her how excited I am about moving to the same city where she lives.

As I walked out into the back, I saw that almost everyone had arrived except for Bella. I looked around casually as I made my way towards the table that was set up by the pool.

Just as I was halfway, I felt a hand go over my eyes.

"Looking for me?" The sound of her voice gave it away and I knew it was my Bella but I decided to play around.

"Who's me?" I teased.

"Me your best friend." she joked brushing her lips along my ear.

I twirled her around to fast for her to think, grabbed her by the waist, and dove us both into the pool.

"Awwh!" she sucked in a deep breath of air just as she reached the surface.

I laughed at her expression earning a big splash of water from her.

"Trying to outsmart me, are we?" I asked Bella as she glared at me.

"Haha very funny!" she tried to climb her way out of the pool but I dragged her back in.

I had her by the waist pressed to me and just then, did I notice what she was wearing. She had on a two-piece bathing suit that looked like it was delicately placed on her to show off her every curve. Under my touch, I could feel her toned abs.

"Find something you like?" She asked arching an eyebrow, making her look sexier. _Sexier? _Since when did I think my best friend was sexy?

"Agh." I coughed in discomfort.

"I'm kidding." She said, making her way out. I stepped out along with her and grabbed my towel.

I greeted everyone and excused myself for being rude and not doing it sooner. They accepted my apology and they all agreed to enjoying that little show.

Bella's POV

I had walked outside with the salad bowl in my hand when I saw Edward walking towards the poolside table. I put the salad bowl down and went up behind him.

I covered his eyes with my hand and after crossing a few teasing words with each other, I felt the ground spin beneath me and I landed in the pool.

As I reached the surface, I gasped for air and found Edward laughing at me. I splashed him with water and tried to get out of the pool but was pulled back in.

I felt my body pressed to his and saw his eyes wonder around my body.

"Find something you like?" I asked arching an eyebrow making him feel uncomfortable.

He grunted in discomfort as we made our way out of the pool.

I headed over to where Alice and Zaphrina were and I was greeted my giggles and a hug.

"Good thing you took off your tunic, it would have gotten all soaked." Megan pointed out coming towards us with cold beers in hand.

We all took a beer and grabbed a plate for the food.

Edward was standing by Emmett, Jasper and Tyler whom were flipping the meat on the grill.

Edward looked the opposite direction causing the guys to do a catcall making _me _blush.

"Shut up!" I said as I smacked them all in the arm. "Is the meat ready?" At this point, all I wanted was to eat. I hadn't eaten all day since I was with Edward and was now prepared to eat whatever.

Everyone had their plates served and were making their way to the table.

I sat by Edward as I had no other choice and offered him another beer.

I got each other another beer and sat down to enjoy my food.

Edward had gotten back into his comfort zone and we were all getting along just fine, until Emmett spoke that is.

"So Bella do you work out like Edward, 'because it seemed like you two were working it in the pool!" I wanted to reply to that but Edward grabbed my hand letting me understand not to follow along with Emmett.

"Oh come on! We all saw Edward's expressions towards Bella!" he chocked out through a bite of his burger.

"Emmett eat your burger and let them be." Rosalie scolded making everyone erupt in laughter.

After Jasper and Emmett were finished eating they set up the sound system and started blasting the music.

We were all dancing and goofing off.

Alice came over to me complaining that she was hot so we decided to jump in the empty pool. Soon after everyone else followed us in.

We played water polo and I suddenly had an idea. I pulled Edward aside and asked him if I could get on his shoulders.

He sunk unto the water and let me climb onto his shoulders.

When he popped back up and me on his shoulders I heard Alice shriek and made Jasper help her onto his shoulders.

"War Time!" Alice and Jasper charged at us and the fight began.

"You're going down!" Alice yelled while Emmett and everyone in the background made bets on who would win. I wasn't sure whether I should be upset that they believed that Alice would win but hey she's a devious person.

"Damn Pixie!" I laughed before my face made contact with the water.

"I win!" She hollered doing a victory dance on top of Jasper.

"Look out!" I turned around and was face to face with a volley ball Emmett had thrown. Bam!

"Bella! Are you alright?" I turned around to face Edward when I felt something warm gushing out of my nose.

"Damn!" I said, cupping my nose with my hand and getting gout of the pool.

"Here let me get you a towel." Edward reached over for a towel and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said as I held it over my nose.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I tried to hit Edward but your big head was in the way." Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett just go!" Edward growled.

"Can I use your restroom to get cleaned up please?" I asked.

Edward nodded and led me to his downstairs bathroom.

After I cleaned my face and washed my hands I went out side and grabbed my tunic and put it on. I walked back inside towards the kitchen for a glass of lemonade.

"Lemonade?" Edward asked as he poured himself a glass.

"Yes please." I said taking a seat across from him. He placed my glass in front of me and I just sipped quietly.

"This is good!" I murmured.

"Do you want to go outside?"

"Only if you agree to protect me and be my body guard." I answered.

"I'll always take care of you." he promised

When we got outside the music was low and everyone was dancing. Edward grabbed me by the waist and smiled. In return I smiled back and wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You smell good." He whispered soothingly against my ear.

"There is no better perfume than chlorine from the pool." I joked.

"Bella you don't know how glad I am to have you here with me." He said as he tightened his grip a bit.

"If it's anything like how I am feeling, then yes, I do know." I said, placing my head on his chest.

I could get used to this; the proximity of Edward and me.

"I bet your girlfriend can't wait for you to get back." I said as I looked up at him.

"I don't have a girlfriend Bella." he answered resting his head on my forehead.

"How about you, why didn't your boyfriend come for your birthday?" he asked no hint of amusement in his eyes.

"I don't have one either." _and Alice blames you for that, I added in my mind. _

"That's hard to believe." He smiled. "When do you go back to Buffalo?" He asked.

"In two days." I answered.

"Come with me." he said as he dragged me inside his house.

Edward POV 

The time that I have spent with Bella has brought confusing thoughts and feelings to me. I thought it was joyfulness of her return but now I'm not so sure.

I liked having her in my arms and having her close.

I knew that we would live only minutes away once I moved but I didn't want her to leave just yet. She said that she would be leaving in two days but I wouldn't be moving for another week.

"Come with me." I commanded as I hauled her upstairs to my room.

"I have something for you." I said as I went over to my vanity.

I walked to the bed where she was sitting and sat down with her.

"I got you this before you left but I didn't get the chance to give it to you." she took it from my hands and stared at it.

"Its beautiful." she smiled as she traced the picture of her and the horse on the top.

"Open it." I said.

"Edward." she whispered silently as she looked up at me.

The little boy on the piano popped up and the lullaby started to play.

A tear slid down her cheek as she recognized the lullaby.

"It's my lullaby." she said more to herself then to me.

"I wanted you to have something of both of us but I was to late I giving it to you." she put a finger to my lips to quiet me and shook her head.

"This is perfect timing." she said as I wiped another tear that escaped her beautiful eyes.

She closed her eyes as I stroked her cheek and leaned into my palm.

Her eyes flickered open and the space between us was closing.

Her face was only centimeters away and I could feel her lips close to mine.

"Bella were le-…" Bella and I turned away quickly as I Alice came in.

"I am so sorry later." She rushed.

"Alice no…" Bella tried stopping her but Alice was already out the door.

"I better go." She said, standing up.

I nodded and gave her, her music box.

"Thank you." She hugged me and left my room, shutting the door behind her.

**(A/N) Okay so what did you guys think about this chapter. I know that they were supposed to spend time with another and this wasn't much of alone time. The ride and the talk was just so they could tell what had happened and stuff. **

**Again I want to thank everyone who has read and commented. I really appreciate it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**ENJOY!**

Bella's POV

I sat on my bed in my PJ's and ready for bed but I couldn't sleep. It was like there was a whirlwind inside of me that wouldn't die down.

I reached over to my nightstand and flipped the music box open. The lullaby that Edward had worked on when we were kids filled the room.

The thought of Edward and me kissing sent my head in all sort of different directions. I had wanted that kiss. His lips were so close to mine that I could practically _feel _them on mine.

I took in a deep breath and closed the music box.

"Knock knock. Can I come in?" Alice peeked through the door.

"Alice I don't want to talk about it." I said in an aggravated tone. Not that I was mad at her it was just that I should not have let myself loosen up like that.

"Okay." She said as she walked over to my bed and crawled under the covers.

She laid there in silence and starred up at me.

"What!" I didn't want to hear the 'I told you so' part of her speech that I knew might come.

"Bella, I'm not going to say anything that will make you feel bad. In any matter you shouldn't' be feeling bad for yourself. There isn't a reason." she said as she plopped herself on her elbow.

"Fine I'll talk." I said.

"What do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel fine." I simply said.

"No you dummy, about him. What do you feel about him?" She restated.

"I feel…" I sighed. "I don't know Alice, what am I supposed to feel?" I asked deflated.

"Well, what did you feel when you two were about to kiss? How do you feel now?" she asked.

"When we were about to kiss I felt like nothing else mattered; I couldn't see any of my surroundings and now I just want to be over there with him." I reached over for my music box and held it in my hands.

"There was this feeling that I can't describe in words Alice. But what I can say is that I'm falling for my childhood friend. Even though we just reconnected a few days ago, I feel like I've known him forever. Not in the literal way that we know each other since we were born but the way that I feel, like I know everything about him."

"I understand. I'm happy for you. And I'm not going to say 'I told you so' but I am going to say that I knew you were meant to be." She gave me a devious smile making me feel scared.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Have you talked to him or are you going to talk to him?" she asked as she fluffed my pillow.

"No, maybe later." I said as I snuggled into my pillow. "Now go to sleep I've got plans for tomorrow."

"Ooh! What plans?" She asked her eyes sparkling.

"Nah ah! You'll see." I said.

"Fine. Good night." She reached for the light switch and pulled the covers up to her.

"Um Alice?" I wondered.

"Yea?" she asked through the dark.

"Aren't you going to sleep with Jasper?

"I thought it would be fun to have a mini sleepover. He's fine with it."

"Okay well, good night." I said as I let sleep take me in.

----

I woke up the next day with a bubbly feeling of excitement and was ready for my day. I had plans on taking everyone to the town fair so I awoke and headed for my shower.

Once I was out, I saw Alice still sleeping.

"Wake up sleepy head!" I said as I jumped on the bed with my bathrobe on.

"GO away." She muttered throwing me a pillow.

"Hah! You missed." I said childishly.

"Why are you up and showered and all giggly today?" she rose up looking as if a leaf blower had gotten in her hair.

"We are going to the fair." I said as I headed to my closet to retrieve my clothes.

"Yea! Woohoo!" she jumped on the bed tangling herself on the sheets and falling to the floor.

"Good one!" I stated.

She stomped he way over to my closet and started going through my clothes.

"Alice, I can very well dress myself. Why don't you go and get ready?" I said arching my eyebrow.

"I know you can dress yourself but let me do the honors please." she said, pulling out a pink knit tunic that had see through shoulder and back yoke detail.

"Ohh I like that one." I pointed out.

"With dark wash skinny jeans and your gladiator heels, you are going to look Smokin'!" she smiled.

"Alice, we are going to the fair not clubbing. I'm taking my boots." I said kneeling down to get my boots.

"Fine." she huffed. "I'm going to go get ready and I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast." she said, exiting my room.

I had changed onto my outfit and now all I had to do was fix my hair and add a bit of makeup.

I made my way over to my bathroom and started on my hair. I decided do loose curls and to do a halo type of hairstyle along with it. After I finished on my hair, I started on my makeup. I applied a thin eyeliner line and a light shade of pink eye shadow. To make my eyes look a bit smoky I added some black to the corners of my eyes and then added my mascara.

----

We were gathered around the dinning table enjoying our breakfast and chatting about what had happened and what everyone had done while their stay here.

"I want to apologize." I announced, getting everyone's attention.

"Why sweaty you haven't done anything." Zaphrina asked confused.

"Exactly. I invited you all here so that we could hang out and I could show you around. But all I've been doing is leaving you to yourselves instead of being a good hostess." I said a bit sadly.

"Don't worry about it. We know. And we don't mind, sure it would be great for all of us to just hang out but we know what you've been through and we stand by you." Angela smiled.

"Your making me feel worse." I said chuckling at the end, making them shake their heads.

"To make it up to all of you how would you all like to go to the town fair?" I asked taking a sip of my OJ.

"Sounds like fun." They said in unison.

--

Since it was still too early to go to the fair we decided to go to a different part of town that had different many shops and just look around. From there we would walk to the fair.

Once we were in town, we walked around and went into different shops.

"Ooh! Let's go in here." Alice hauled Angela and me into a boutique.

"Ooh this is cute." I said picking up a sleeveless lace top.

"So is this one, go try it on." Alice handed me a corset- style top.

"Alice you don't expect me to buy this do you?" I asked from inside the dressing room.

"No I will." she said looking up when I walked out.

"I don't think so. This is _so _not going home with me." I walked back into the dressing room and changed into my original top.

After looking around a bit more, Alice and Megan found something they liked so we paid and left.

After shopping, looking around and eating we decided it was just about time to head down to the fair.

"Will you excuse me I have to go to the restroom; I don't want to go when I'm at the fair." Alice excused herself and left.

Once Alice got back, we headed to the truck to drop off our bags and headed towards the fair.

----

"It's kind of crowded." Jasper pointed out as he held on to Alice.

"It's more fun that way." Alice giggled.

"Is it okay if we split up?" Zaphrina asked while linking arms with Suzy and Megan.

"Sure." I nodded. So much for making it up to them.

"I guess it's just you and us then." Jasper asked reaching over to me so all three of us were linking arms.

"I don't want to be a third wheel." I said as we walked along.

"Your not!" Alice smiled. "We always hang out and besides were are like the three musketeers." we laughed and headed for the marry-go-round.

"How about you two get on and I'll take pictures." I suggested.

"No, if I'm going on then so are you." Jasper warned, not aware of Alice's stare.

"It's much more …cute… if you two go on." I shooed them into line and waited for them to go on.

Once they were on I could hear Alice squealing and shrieking as the ride spun.

I pulled out my camera and snapped shots of them.

"Why didn't you go on?" A shiver ran down my spine when I heard the all too familiar voice.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked in utter shock.

"Same as everyone, just enjoying the fair." His crooked grin drove me into over drive making me forget how to breathe.

"Oh." I breathed. "Are Rose and Emmett here too?" I wondered looking around.

"No, Emmett thought that it'd be best if she stayed home to rest." I nodded and saw Alice and Jasper approach.

"Hey Edward! What a surprise seeing you here." Alice chirped. She didn't seem surprised… Alice!

"Hey Bells I want to take Alice around and let her enjoy herself, you know how she loves the fair." Jasper shrugged.

"Ah, yea. It's… its fine." I stuttered.

"Okay well I'll leave you in good hands." they smiled and left.

"So where do you want to go?" Edward asked looking intently into my eyes.

I let out nervous cough and broke out of my daze.

"You know what?" I asked looking at his beautiful face. "I just want to have fun. I leave tomorrow and my whole routine of work and such starts up again" I put my camera back in my purse and let out a content sigh.

"Great! Let's get on the rides." The way he said it he sounded like we were kids again.

I let him draw me to different rides and booths.

Edward's POV 

We had gone on almost all the fast and crazy rides and were now wondering over to the big slides.

"Hold my hand?" I asked, surprising her. "I'm scared of heights." I said innocently.

"Mhm." She murmured but took my hand anyways.

We roared with laughter as we made our way down the giant slide.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" she laughed, handing her sack back to the person in charge.

"Maybe later." I smiled still holding her hand.

I don't know if she noticed that we were still holding hands, or if she didn't mind but I knew, I didn't.

"I'm hungry." She stated pointing to a food truck.

I laughed at her expression and walked over.

"What can I get you?" The man in the truck asked.

"Cotton candy!" Bella beamed.

"Cotton candy?" I questioned.

"Yea I want something sweet." She smiled.

"Alright. One bag of cotton candy and a medium coke please." I gave my order to the man in charge and paid.

"This is good, want some?" Bella offered as we walked over to the giant Ferris wheel. It was getting dark so all the lights had been lighten.

"How do you like this stuff, it's so sweet." I questioned taking a piece of her cotton candy.

"Duh. Its sugar." she said in fact making me laugh.

Bella's POV

We had been waiting in line to get on the Ferris wheel for about seven minutes when our turn came up. Edward helped me into the seating basket and then sat himself down. Other people were also being seated so we were waiting for the ride to start.

Once the ride started going I started wondering to last night and everything that happened. I wanted to ask him a certain question but now wasn't the time.

"The view is beautiful." I was in aw, looking at everything before me. I could see all the green and all of my surroundings; I could even see Alice and Jasper making out my some booth.

"Bella I wanted to talk to you." Edward was holding my hand in his and looking straight into my eyes. I could feel like he could read me so well that I was afraid what he would find.

"What is it?" I hesitantly asked.

"Last night… Bella…" he paused taking a deep breath, "I don't understand my feelings for you. What I'm feeling is something completely different than what I've ever felt in my life." He spoke as if he searched for the answer in me.

"Edward…"I was cut off by him who silenced me by shaking his head.

"Bella when you left you took a part of me and who I was, with you. And now that I have you here with me, I feel like every part of me is complete. Bella I wouldn't be able to pull through if you ever left and never came back in my life again." He spoke with so much determination that he made me speechless.

The Ferris wheel had stopped for more people to get on and I took this time to ask the question I wanted to ask him.

"Let me just ask you something." I waited for his approval to ask then proceeded.

"Why did you take that girl to prom? Why did you take a girl who looked like me to your prom?" I wanted to know why.

"Because ever since you left I could never stop thinking about you. You were always on my mind. Bella you meant everything to me." he wasn't joking. I could tell that his words were real. "And now that I have you back Bella, those feelings have rocketed."

"I thought you said you didn't understand your feelings." I pressed on.

I needed to know how he felt about me. I knew what I felt, I felt like I couldn't live without him. I needed him more than ever. But I'm scared. Scared to fall deeply in love with my best friend and not have it work out. I've lived without him for so long that if things didn't work out it would be so much painful because it would be a voluntary separation.

"I didn't at first." he paused and started playing with my fingers. "But having you with me and hearing your voice, your laughter is everything yet at the same time nothing compared to what I imagined." he sighed.

"Can you believe I've never had a steady girlfriend?" He chuckled. "I've dated and gone around but I've never brought a girl home for Carlisle and Esme to meet." He looked up at me, which made me laugh.

"What?" He asked amused.

"It's just that the relationships I've been in only go up to three months at the longest and then I end them." I laughed thinking back to all those times. "Alice blames you for that." I nudged him in the ribs making him clutch to his side.

"Why me?" he put his arm around my shoulders making me snuggle into his side looking out from the Ferris Wheel which had stopped at the top.

"Because Alice always knew that you were in my mind and that you were the one I wanted." I cuddled my face to his side so that he wouldn't see the blush that had crept in my cheeks.

"Am I the guy wanted or the guy you want now?" He asked amused.

"Do you even have to ask?" I raised my head so that I was looking directly up at him.

"I guess not." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Once we finally got off the Ferris Wheel, which seemed to last forever, we looked around for Alice and Jasper.

We had stopped in front of a cartoon-drawing stand and decided to get a cartoon picture of the both for me to take home.

We sat together on the stool, my face up against his face and waited patiently for the man to finish our drawing.

Once he was finished, he handed the picture over to me.

"I love it!" I squealed looking at how perfectly the man had captured us through his drawing.

Edward paid for my drawing and we continued to walk. At this point, I didn't want to look around for Alice anymore so I decided to call her.

"Hey Alice." I spoke once she answered.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" she asked.

"Where are you, its getting late and I think we should head home?" I said looking around to see if maybe I'd see her.

"We're already home Bella," She giggled. "We thought Edward could bring you home." That devious little pixie.

I looked over at Edward who had a huge grin plastered on his face. He was Alice's accomplice!

"Okay Alice thanks." I said thankfully.

---

We had reached my house in record time with Edward's crazy driving.

"You know I always saw you as a careful and precautious person." I teased, taking his hand to get out of the car.

"I guess I just get more mysterious by the minute." He said, arching an eyebrow.

We walked up to the front porch steps swinging hands and just smiling.

I kept looking at the picture we took together and wondered what this meant. Did this mean that Edward was now my boyfriend or what?

"Edward, what are we?" I asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you explained how you felt and I told you what I felt, so where does that leave us?"

He stopped and faced me taking my hand in his.

"Bella, will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked intently, making me giggle at his form of answering my question.

"Yes." I smiled. "But can we take it slow; I don't want to rush into things too fast and ruin everything." I didn't want our friendship to be ruined by rushing into things.

"We'll take it slow." He nodded. And kissed me on the forehead.

"Not that slow!" I exclaimed slapping him in the chest playfully.

He chuckled and leaned in.

His lips were soft and a majestic, they curved themselves around mine to fit perfectly with mine; they moved in harmony, causing my stomach to do all sorts of front flips and back flips.

I leaned back, earning a groan from him.

"Always leave them wanting more." I gave him a wink and walked inside.

**(A/N) Okay so there you have it, a kiss with no interruptions. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

_**Sorry for the late update I've been sort of busy. I want to thank **__**twilight-duh**__** for the support and for her suggestion. (^_^)**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_I was walking inside thinking about the events of the day and how Edward and I were an item now. _

"_So…" I turned around to find Jasper in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk._

"_If you want details then I have to say, you're spending too_ much time with Alice." I joked taking out a carton of juice from the fridge.

"I've taught him well!" Alice applauded from the doorway. She was already in her PJ's and ready for bed.

"So…" They pressed.

I sighed and sat down on a stool.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked while sitting across from me.

"Nothing, and that's the problem." I plopped my head hard down on the counter with out intending to.

"Ow!" I cried.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Alice soothed handing me a brownie that was sitting on a plate in the microwave.

"We are sort of a couple now, and I leave tomorrow." I was exasperated now.

"Oh sweaty (^-^), he's going to be moving to Buffalo in a week. It won't be so bad." Alice was right but there was something else bothering me.

"Alice, that's not _all _that's bothering me."

"What is?" Jasper asked handing me a glass of water.

I sighed and continued, "We've been here for five days and we are already dating. We don't really know each other and … what if things don't work out, what if we get to know each other more and we are the opposite of what we thought we were."

"What if the sky was yellow. Bella, what ifs are so overrated." She laughed. "And do you really believe that? Bella you don't know what is going to happen But what _I_ do know, is that you guys have _always _been in love but you never knew it. I also know that you two are destined for each other and that you two are a perfect match for one another."

"I agree with Alice, Bella. She in some level is always right about these things." Jasper and I both shrugged and nodded.

"I believe you should give it a chance and I am without a doubt positive that everything will be perfect for you two and that you will be happier than you've ever been." He hugged Alice and they both gave me a reassuring smile.

We sat in silence for a while. Somehow when Jasper backed up Alice's words, they always encouraged me. It must be the _older brother vibe_.

"Thank you. For everything." I got up and hugged them both. "I love you guys!"

We let go of our embrace and each headed for our rooms. Once I was ready for bed I made sure I had everything packed. Being out and basically having fun made me forget to do my bags.

I opened my closet and found it cleaned and empty. There was only one out fit, which I imagined it was for tomorrow. There was a note from Alice saying that all of my belongings had been packed and ready. I smiled and decided to pack the things that I had forgotten here years ago. I just wished the little box that I had left behind would have appeared.

It was almost 11:00 and I had everything packed. I also had my music box that Edward had given me put away in a mini cardboard box and ready to go. I wanted to carry it with me on the plane that way it wouldn't get broken.

I was in bed, tired and ready for sleep to overtake me. Next thing I knew I was waking up to a house smelling like maple syrup.

I got up and arranged my room so that it would be organized before I left. After I was finished I took a quick shower and got ready. I changed into the clothes Alice set out for me; which was boot cut skinny jeans and a sheer top then headed back over to my vanity to do my hair and makeup.

I decided to put my hair up in a simple pony tail and applied just a simple line of eyeliner and mascara. I went over to wear a pair of flats had been left for me and slipped them on.

I headed down stairs for breakfast and instead of finding everyone at the dining table I found them all in the kitchen around the island eating waffles. I looked around for Carmen but found Edward at the stove.

"Hey." I said a little hesitant. Why was he cooking waffles for everyone?

"Morning sleepy!" He gave me a kiss on my forehead and went over to the island and popped a heap of waffles on a plate.

"For you." He gestured.

"Bella!" I turned around and the next thing I knew I was being crushed by Emmett.

"Hey!" I said once I was back on the ground.

"We thought it would be nice if we came over before you all left." Rosalie hugged me and handed me a basket of ripe peaches.

"Thank you. I planned on going over to say good bye, but now I guess I don't have to." We laughed and sat down.

"Mmm. These waffles are good." I complemented. The waffles were butter pecan waffles with maple syrup.

"My mom taught me how to make them." He confessed.

"Really? They don't taste the same. I mean they are still good but I remember hers a bit different." I said, pilling another bite of the waffles into my mouth.

"Either way their good." Jasper complemented, taking his dish over to the sink.

I continued to enjoy my waffles and participated in all the random conversations everyone was having.

Edward's POV

"What time do you have to be at the airport by?" I asked Bella as I handed her another plate for her to dry.

"An about an hour." She answered after taking a glance at the clock on the microwave.

"That's the last dish." She said with a big smirk on her face.

"What?" I asked amused by her mood.

"Nothing, but I should probably go get my baggage and everything." She nodded looking at her hands and playing with her bracelets.

"I'll go help you." I placed my finger under her chin and raised her face up.

"Kay." was all she said and turned on her heel to go upstairs.

I followed behind her and took her hand. I felt a jolt and I'm sure she did too because she jumped a centimeter off the ground. I chuckled at her reaction and continued up the stairs with her.

Once we were in her room I threw myself onto her bed and sighed.

"I thought you were going to help me, not take a nap." she chuckled resting her hand on her hip.

"You look cute when you do that." I gave her my crooked smile and saw her shift her balance to her right foot.

She cleared her throat before speaking, "So are you going to help me or not?" She demanded, trying to sound serious, but the look of amusement in her eyes gave her away.

I reached out for her and brought her over so that she could sit on the bed next to me. I stroked her cheek felling her soft skin and her warm breath on my palm.

"It will only be a week until we see each other again." I reassured her.

"How did you know?" She asked surprised.

"Let's just say that I could always read you with out difficulty." I winked.

She starred at me with amazement in her eyes. We both leaned in slowly until our lips met. I kissed her softly and passionately, letting my tongue trace her bottom lip.

Bella's POV

Edward and I leaned in closer to each other until our lips met. He traced my bottom lip and slipped his tongue through my lips. His tongue massaged mine and they danced together. I felt the kiss heat causing me to wrap my arms around his neck. I let my hands wonder into his hair eliciting a moan from his lips.

We deepened the kiss and broke apart once we were short of breath. We chuckled at our behavior causing me to blush and to bite my lip.

He pulled me over to his lap and hugged me.

"I'll be over there in no time." He reassured me once again.

We broke apart and stood up. He walked over to where my bags were and started carrying them downstairs.

Once all of my bags and everyone else's were downstairs, they were put into the truck and we were ready to leave.

"Call me when you arrive okay." Edward hugged me tightly kissing me on the forehead. I gave Edward one last chaste kiss and we exchanged numbers which up until now we still hadn't done.

I said goodbye to Emmett and Rose and asking them if they could inform me once their baby was born. They agreed and we also exchanged numbers.

I had also said goodbye to the Carmen, promising that I would come back soon and thanking everyone else for their hospitality.

After I said all of my goodbyes and taking another glance at my surroundings I climbed into the truck and waved good bye.

---

After checking in at the airport and boarding the plane I fell asleep.

If it weren't for Jasper who shook me once we had landed I could have stayed asleep for a couple more hours.

We had gotten our bags from baggage claim and headed out for our taxi.

While we waited I decided to call Edward and let him know that we had arrived safely.

"Hi, we just arrived a while ago." I said sleepily just as he answered.

"Were you asleep?" I could hear him chuckling on the other end of the phone.

"Yes. Jasper woke me up." I scowled over at Jasper who had just gotten our cab.

"Okay, well call me later tonight once you're situated back in again."

"Will do." I replied and hung up.

Jasper, Alice, and I were going to head over to our place while Megan and everyone else were going back to their place.

"Thank you for the trip Bella. We had a lot of fun." Megan gave me a hug and got into the cab.

Everyone else also said good bye and we were all off to our places.

Once we arrived I dumped my bags in the hallway and headed for the restroom. I splashed water on my face so that the drowsiness would go away. It was past noon here in Buffalo so I still had time to organize things for the week. I had yet to clean and go groceries shopping. There was nothing in the fridge for me to make.

I headed out and back into the kitchen just as Jasper ordered Thai food from our favorite restaurant.

"Great I'm hungry." I said as he got off the phone.

"You look tired." Alice pointed out plopping herself onto the couch.

"I am but I need energy so that I could get everything running again."

"I'll go grocery shopping with you later." Alice spoke as she turned the channel to some fashion show.

I nodded and headed to the dinning room to set up the table. I set out the plates and the utensils and got out a bottle of wine.

After a few minutes the door bell rang.

Jasper and I went to the door and received the food. I took the food over to the dining table and let Jasper pay the man at the door.

We sat down to eat and chatted about our upcoming days.

Jasper and I were to start work at the newspaper in two days, which was good because it gave me more time to prepare.

As for Alice, she had to start up tomorrow since she had a wedding that she was arranging and needed to get the last few details hammered in.

When we finished eating we cleared the table and put the dishes in the dishwasher. I preferred washing them by hand but I had a lot of things I needed to do so I decided against it.

I searched for the keys to my Lexus and grabbed my bag.

The plan was that Alice and I drop Jasper off at his place and from here we would go to the store.

"Bye Jazz." I waved from my car and waited for Alice to get back in so that we could go.

We headed for the freeway and our next stop was Whole Foods.

Alice and I got the usual groceries plus a few other snacks that we munched on while at home and for lunch. After buying the groceries we headed over to another store to get other essentials such as shampoo and tissues.

The total for everything we ended up getting, came out to be a little over one hundred.

We carried everything into our apartment and started putting everything away.

After everything was where it was supposed to be Alice and I cleaned the apartment up. It didn't need a total cleaning session since nobody was home to make a mess or anything but it was a bit dusty.

"All done." Alice clapped her hands. "I'm going to head into a shower." She yelled from down the hall way with a loud bang.

"Are you alright?" I yelled back.

"Yes." her reply was muffled but understandable.

I nodded and headed for my room.

As Alice showered I unpacked my bags and threw what I needed washed into my dirty bin and what was clean was placed back in its place.

I took the dirty bin over to the laundry room and started up the load. Luckily for Alice she was out or she would have gotten cold water.

I headed back into my room dusted some more and headed for the shower my self.

I took a long shower so that all my tension and tiredness would go away.

I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped myself in my towel and wiped the mirror.

I changed into my clean undergarments and slipped on a fresh pair of PJ's.

I walked into the family room brushing my hair and saw Alice concentrated on her laptop.

"Starting work early?" I asked.

"Yea, this wedding is this Saturday and I'm a bit stressed. Everything is finished and ready to go but being away for a while makes me feel like I got behind." She sighed as she typed animatedly on her laptop.

"I know what you mean." I sighed. "I'm really tired so I'm going to head to bed."

"This early its just seven?" She questioned.

"I know, but I want to talk to Edward for a while so yea." I smiled.

"Okay." She nodded and got back to her work.

I stood up and headed for my room.

"Hey you." Edward answered on the second ring.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What are you up to?" He asked.

"Nothing getting ready for bed."

"Isn't it seven there?" He asked after a pause.

"Yes but I am tired as can be." I said, trying to stifle a yawn but failing.

"How about I call you tomorrow." he suggested.

"But we haven't talked." I complained.

"Yes but you need to rest. What time can I call you tomorrow?"

"I don't work until Tuesday so anytime tomorrow from 11 on out. I wanted to run a few errands in the morning."

"Sounds good." He said. "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Good night to yo- wait, its still early there isn't it?" I asked realizing the different time zones.

"Yes." He laughed.

"Well enjoy your afternoon and sweet dreams for when you go to bed." I said sounding as excited as I could.

"Night." We said at the same time and hung up.

I realized I still hadn't brushed my teeth so unwillingly I got up and headed for the bathroom.

Once my head hit my pillow I drifted off into a grand sleep full of dreams of Edward and me.


	9. Chapter 9!

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Any thing**

**(A/N) -- Again sorry for the long update. This isn't a chapter that I can say I am proud of but I just wanted to get something up. **

****Also I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far.****

Bella's POV

I woke up to the light shinning down into my room. It felt great to be waking up in my bed and in my familiar surroundings. I was beyond exhausted last. I was in a good mood and sort of excited about being back in Buffalo.

I tossed my sheets aside and climbed out of bed. I headed towards my window and threw back the curtains allowing the sun to illuminate my room; well what little sun there was.

I planned to use this day to catch up on everything that I had missed such as my workouts and to pay some bills.

I walked over to my drawer and pulled out a pair of black yoga pants and a blue ¾-racer fitness top. I headed over to my bathroom to get ready.

I had finished cleaning up and was doing my hair. I grabbed two hair ties and put my hair up in a high messy ponytail. I didn't want to wear any make up since it would be pointless seeing as I was going to be sweating but decided to wear mascara anyways.

After I was finished, I headed back towards my closet for my Nikes and mock neck jacket then grabbed cell off my nightstand and headed downstairs towards the kitchen.

I didn't want to go on an empty stomach so I made myself a fruit parfait.

After eating my parfait, I rummaged through the drawer where Alice and I kept our bills and found the ones that were to be due soon. Along with the bills, there was an envelope with Alice's share of the payment. I took them and placed them in my purse. It was barely 8:45 am, which meant I had an hour and fifteen minutes before my Pilates workout session.

I grabbed the keys to my car along with my purse and headed towards the door. Once I made it to the parking lot I waved hello to the door attendant and headed out for my car. After getting in my car, I rolled onto the street toward the bank to deposit Alice's money. It was easier giving a single check payment than having to pay in two different parts; so instead of handing in her half and my half I would deposit her money in my account and give the payment in a single check. We agreed that would be easier and so far it was.

After depositing the money, I headed over to pay the shared bills which were our cell phones and cable bills. Afterwards I would go and put gas in my car and pay my car insurance.

We usually paid our bills online but some were easier to pay like this.

When all of the errands were made, I made my way to my Pilates workout session.

It was a small green building but was spacious inside. I reached the parking lots and parked my car. I grabbed my purse and put it in the trunk of my car so that it would be out of view. Then I headed inside.

"Hey Bella, here for you 10 am workout?" My friend Suzy asked.

Suzy had been my friend since my last year of college. She was a part time Pilates instructor and a part time dance teacher. She had originally studied to be a pre-school teacher but knew that working out and dance was what she loved best.

"Yes I am!" I said all cheery that I was able to come back and work out.

"Someone's excited! Have you talked to Edward?" She teased.

"No not yet." I sighed. "I told him to call me around eleven or so." I nodded and looked around.

"Ready Bella?" Misha, my instructor asked as she walked up to me.

"Yea." I nodded and followed her to where everybody else was already ready. Oops!

"We're going to start out with a few stretches and some warm up before we get going. Okay." Misha instructed.

We did what we were told and soon enough we were on a workout.

Edward's POV 

It was starting to get unbearable being here at the ranch without Bella. Knowing that she was in Buffalo and that soon enough I would too, made me want to speed up time.

I had booked in earlier flight than I had originally planned just so that I could move to Buffalo that much sooner. Instead of going back to Boston in three days, I moved it up to this afternoon.

I still had to go to Boston to organize and pack. I had to make sure that all my furniture was shipped to the correct address and that everything else was in check.

"What time does your plane leave?" I turned around to find Emmett standing by the doorway with a sandwich in his hands.

"Two hours." I said turning around to packing the rest of my belongings.

"Are you also going to move up your other flight to Buffalo or is that one staying the same?" He asked.

"I have to see how everything moves along with the packing and shipping's." I said, walking over to my bathroom to get my razor and toothbrush.

"Nice." He spoke through a bite of his sandwich.

"When do you guys move?" I asked Rosalie. Rosalie had walked in and sat on the bed and was starring at me pack.

"Two weeks." She simply answered.

Emmett and Rosalie also lived in Boston but were also moving to New York. They weren't moving to Buffalo but to a city nearby, Rochester NY. They had purchased a three-bedroom town house there.

---

It was finally time to leave for the airport but I had a few minutes to spare, so I decided to call Bella before leaving.

"Hey you!" Bella sang just after the second ring. I smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Hey yourself! What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm just getting home from my workout." She answered.

"Working out… hmm." I could picture Bella working out her perfect abs and her small toned body.

"What do you mean by _hmm?_" she questioned playfully.

"That depends what did you wear for your workout?" I knew that Bella and I had barely reunited and started dating all at once but I had so much confidence in playing tease games with her.

"Awh! Edward!" She gasped making be laugh.

"I was kidding." I added for the sake of her not getting mad.

"Well, if you must know I was wearing the proper attire." She responded.

"And what is the proper attire?" I pressed on.

"Yoga sweats and a ¾ racer top." she said as if it were that obvious.

"Like I said…. Hmm…. Sexy I might add." Now I was even more anxious to move to Buffalo as soon as possible so that I could work out with her myself.

"Just wait 'till you get here." She teased.

"Why? What's the mystery?"

"You'll see." she replied.

"Hey Edward we should leave know if you don't want to miss your flight." Emmett inform me.

"Yea I'll be down in a minute." I replied.

"What was that?" Bella questioned.

"I booked an earlier flight to Boston so that I could get things ready and I have to leave know if I want to get to the airport in time." I informed her.

"That's great!" She squealed. "Okay, well I'll let you go but call me when you land and get a chance. Okay?"

"Promise." We said good-bye and hung up.

Now I had a flight to catch.

Bella's POV

I had just arrived home when Edward called me, now that I had just hung up with him I was ecstatic to know that he had moved up his flight. If things went good he would probably be here at the most in a week.

I got up off the couch and went over to the house phone that had been blinking since I arrived.

I pressed the button for the message to play.

'_Hey Bella its Alice, obviously right. Hey I called because one of my appointments was canceled leaving me a longer lunchtime. Call me if you want to do something. Okay? Oh and my lunch starts at 2 pm. Just give me a quick call back when you can. Love ya.' _

I looked over at the clock on the microwave; it was 12:17 pm.

I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's office number.

"Marty and Leo Weddings this is Sherry speaking, how may I assist your call?" The receptionist greeted.

"Hey Sherry its Bella, may I speak with Alice please?" I asked.

"Hey Bella, of course, hold on." I waited and listened to the little music while Alice picked up.

"Hey Bells did you get my message."

I laughed. "Yes Alice that's why I'm calling."

"Right. So did you want to be a great and terrific friend and come over for lunch?" I could almost hear her eyelashes batting away as she spoke.

"You know I will Alice. I love having lunch with you." Lunch was always fun with Alice, especially at her office. It was easy to get along with everyone there.

"Yay!" She squealed.

"What would you like me to bring over?" I asked.

"How about some Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me. Will it be a lunch for two or lunch for three or more?" usually if it was at her office it was either me and her or her, Jasper and me. Other times it was me, Alice, and other coworkers.

"Just me and you this time." She laughed.

"Okay okay, I have to go get ready and then go get the food see you in a bit." I said then hung up.

"I headed up into my room and picked out what I would wear. I pulled out a chiffon baby doll camisole and skinny jeans. I headed over to my drawers, picked out a clean pair of undergarments, and headed for the bathroom. I threw in my dirty workout clothes in the hamper and went into the shower.

Once I was out and dressed, I started on my hair and makeup. Instead of blow-drying my hair and straightening it, I decided to crunch my hair. Once my hair was ready, I added a thin line of eyeliner and a hint of light pink eye shadow. To end it off I added my mascara and was ready to go.

When I got to the living room, I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the restaurant to place my order.

Aside from ordering Alice's meal, and mine I ordered a few other things for some of the staff members just in case.

I grabbed my purse off the kitchen bar and left.

---

I parked my car in front of the restaurant and went inside for the food.

"Hello how may I help you?" The man behind the register answered.

"I placed in order under the name of Bella Swan." I said.

"Yes, your order will be ready in approximately five minutes." He informed me.

I nodded and sat on the 'waiting bench' for my order.

"Bella Swan." I looked up and saw the man placing my order on the counter.

I got up and walked over to pay the man.

After paying, I got my order and left for Alice's office.

Her office wasn't far but it wasn't so close either.

I liked how the offices looked. I had to hand it to Marty and Leo; it was a very nice place to have a wedding agency.

The outside was a rustic old-fashioned look with a heavy cream color. The inside on the other hand was very elegant and classy, from the chandeliers to the furniture. The walls were a very soft and gentle pink and the tiles on the floor were creamy and pink and shinny. It was like a palace inside, big and flattering.

"I smell lunch!" Alice came booming to my side once I entered through the doors.

"I thought you might be here to plan your wedding dear." I turned around to find Marty looking me up and own as if sizing me for a dress.

"Not yet Marty." each time I came in they always expected me to say that I needed my wedding planned.

"Soon." I heard Alice say through a false cough.

"Whatever. Are you hungry or not." I spat.

"Yes I am!" She clapped her hands and took some of the bags I was carrying.

"Marty would you like to join us?" I asked politely.

"No no its fine." He said shaking his head.

"Okay well I bought these for everyone just in case." I said as I handed him one of the bags that contained the food.

"Oh you shouldn't have."

I smiled and walked behind Alice towards her office.

"So how's your first day back at work?" I asked while unpacking the containers of food.

"A bit hectic. Apparently since I've been gone three couples have requested me and their weddings are only two weeks apart from another." she sighed and plopped herself on her chair.

"Alice I think that you should start your own party planning business." I said earning a scowel. "Okay _Wedding _planning business. You are great at what you do, heck your better than Leo and Marty." I said.

"I want to start my own business but I don't know." she sighed, twirling the noodles with her chopsticks.

"Alice money isn't an issue. For one you get paid very well and I could always assist you. It's not as if I use all the money that my grandparents left me. We could be business buddies. I assist and you do everything else." I shrugged. I could put together a great party but nothing compared to Alice especially not weddings.

She sighed. "Can we drop the subject for later?" She asked twirling her chopsticks again. I nodded.

"So has Edward called?" She smirked, making googaly eyes at me.

"If you _must_ know yes. I had finished talking to him when I called you."

"So…"

I took a sip of my soda before answering.

"He moved his flight to Boston to this after noon." I smiled as I picked up a piece of orange chicken and dipping it in my soy sauce.

"Is he also moving here earlier than he planned?" She asked

"I'm assuming that he might but I'm not sure."

"Didn't he tell you?"

"He had to leave to the airport so we couldn't talk much." I explained.

"Bella this is phenomenal. He will be here, what, at least in a week." She calculated. "We have to go shopping!" She squealed.

"Why?" I asked.

"Agh… no reason." She replied. I shrugged it off.

"Okay. Hey speaking of which, where is Jasper? He doesn't have to be at work until tomorrow." it was odd that he wasn't here eating lunch with us. I hadn't realized it but now that I thought about it why wasn't he here on his day off.

"He had to run a few errands but we're meeting up for dinner." She smiled.

"Nice." I nodded.

We finished eating our lunch quietly while we looked through some wedding magazines.

Everything looked beautiful and astonishing. As a little girl, I always dreamed about my wedding and now that I was older, I did want to get married but I wanted to find my true prince, but something told I already had.

Edward POV

I had arrived in Boston an hour ago but put calling Bella off until I ate and showered.

I waked over to my couch with a glass of wine and my cell phone and called Bella.

"Hello?" She sounded a bit muffled and unaware of whom it was.

"Hey beautiful it's me." I said.

"Oh! Hi. Sorry I was putting the dishes away and just picked up the phone. So how was your flight?" She asked.

"It was alright, but I missed you." I thought aloud.

"I missed you too. I can't wait for you to me here." She sounded excited and honestly, I was too. If it were for me, I would move in a heartbeat but I still had a lot to organize.

"Neither could I." I stated.

"Hey I was wondering, where exactly is it that you are going to live. I mean which apartment or what?"

"It's a one bedroom loft on Scott St."

"Are they closed gate community lofts?" She asked.

"Yes, those. Which apartments did you say you and Alice lived in?" I asked, trying to remember if she had told me.

"Technically they are not apartments but lofts as well. It's just easier for me to remember." She said. "They're the lofts on Main St. So, we will only be four minutes away." She sang.

"Then I made the right choice by settling in those lofts. I was going for some other ones but I found these closer to the hospital so I opted for these." I explained.

"Well that's good. Are you bringing your car or are you sticking to the metro. I don't believe it's far from where you are situated." She said.

"You kidding me I wouldn't leave my Volvo here!" I automatically exclaimed.

"Sorry! Didn't know you were so attached!" She laughed.

"Sort of, but yea I'm taking it with me."

There was a bit of a pause form both sides. It wasn't awkward just peaceful.

"So when are you moving?" Bella was the one to break the silence.

"I'm counting on everything being ready for this weekend. The hospital and everything related to my job is set. I just need to ship some of my things." I sighed, thinking of all the things I needed to pack and ship.

"Are you also shipping your furniture?" She asked.

"Yes. I want everything to be there when I get there so that all I have to do is arrange it."

We kept talking about my moving there and a few other things like Bella starting up work and all the things that could be done in Buffalo.

We had been on the phone for almost two hours when I heard that Alice had arrived home.

Bella and I said good night and hung up.

I wanted to finish everything already for my move so I started on packing the things that I wouldn't need anytime soon.

**(A/N) Okay instead of adding every detail of where Bella and Alice live I thought I'd tell you here. I don't know if any of you care but, it won't hurt to inform you. Bella had always said 'apartment' when referring to where Alice and her live, they are actually lofts. They live in a two story, 2 bedroom loft. It has two restrooms. Bella has the master bedroom while Alice has an original bedroom but with a walk in closet. The living room is big with windows out looking the city. The kitchen is grand. There is also a mini living room in the kitchen area. 'I sort of looked up places so yea' **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

~Its Getting close to Edward's arrival!

Edward's POV

"I'll have two grande Americanos and a grande caramel macchiato." I ordered coffee for Emmett, Rose, and myself through the Starbucks drive through.

After the person on the intercom told me my total, I pulled up to the window and paid.

"Here we have two grande Americanos and a caramel macchiato." The man repeated my order and handed my drinks in a carrier to me. "Have a great day sir."

"Thank you." I thanked the man and drove slowly until I was out of the drive through.

I sipped my coffee and smiled at the delight that I was having.

I was on my way to Emmett and Rosalie's house. Emmett was coming with me to get a rental truck so that we could pack all of my belongings and take them to where I would have them shipped.

I pulled up on their driveway and saw Rosalie walking towards her car.

I turned the engine to my car off and stepped out.

"Hey Rose." I greeted stepping out of the car and giving her a hug.

"Morning." She greeted, placing a hand on her over sized belly.

I reached into my car and pulled out the drinks.

"I got you a caramel Machhiato." I informed as I looked to see which cup was hers.

"Thank you. I am on my way to Monica's but Emmett is inside." She said before stepping in her car and driving off. Monica was Rosalie's assistant; she essentially does everything that Rose is not able to do during her pregnancy. The doctor put Rose on bed rest during her second trimester so Emmett hired an assistant.

"Hey man." Emmett yelled as I walked in the house.

"Hey." I greeted handing him his coffee. "You ready?" I asked.

"Yup. Just let me go get my keys." He said turning around down he hall.

"You won't need them, were taking my car so that you can take truck." I informed him. It would be pointless for us to each take a car.

"Right." He realized. "Let's go." He ordered.

--

We had picked up the rental truck and were filling it up with my stuff.

"Only load the packed furniture Emmett!" I Yelled.

Emmett was loading random things in random order, which was irritating me.

"Does it matter?" he yelled back while carrying a box.

"Yes, I don't want the fragile things breaking before arriving!"

"Ugh!" He groaned.

I headed back inside and helped Emmett carry the heavier stuff.

Once everything was loaded, Emmett and I drove to the shipping office.

"Where to?" The Man asked while typing away animatedly on his computer.

"To Buffalo NY." I informed him.

"That's a 7hour distance. What address?" He asked.

I gave the man instructions to save it in storage so that I could unload and set up things on my own.

After settling the details, Emmett and I went to grab something to eat.

We headed to a sub restaurant and grabbed a few subs to go.

Since we were driving in the rental truck, I did not mind Emmett eating inside.

Once arriving back at my apartment, we ate quietly.

"What's up?" I asked, knowing that there was something going on.

There was still a long pause but Emmett spoke.

"Rose and I decided that we aren't moving." He said without looking up.

"Why the change of mind?" I asked surprised.

"Well, Rose and I thought about it and since our parents aren't that far from here and just considering where we are grounded that it would be better if we just stayed." He paused. "And besides you are planning on moving back, you'll only be in Buffalo to learn a few 'doctor procedures' then you said so yourself; you'll move back."

He was right. I was planning on moving back to Boston. I was only going to Buffalo because I got a good job offering and because I would be able to assist in some high risk surgical procedures.

"Rose wants to get back to her work as well and having Esme and Carlisle close by will be great and besides its only seven hours away."

"I agree with you." I did agree with him.

After we finished eating, we started gathering a few things that had been left behind.

I did not have much in my apartment so there wasn't much left. All I was keeping with me was a suitcase of clothing and other essentials.

----

Emmett and I had taken the last of my things and were back at my empty apartment.

I looked around and made sure everything was packed and gone.

I still had to reschedule my flight to Buffalo but for now I would be staying with Emmett and Rose at their house.

Bella's POV

"The deadline for tomorrow's paper is at 5 pm tonight. That will be all."

"Agh!" I complained to Jasper once we were out the office door. We had just had a meeting announcing the changes that took place while we were gone and I was not very happy with them.

"I hear ya." He said in astonishment and shaking his head.

"Yours is interesting, wait until the police investigate the crime scene, then you will have a great story to write about." I patted his shoulder, trying to cheer him up.

My story was about a plane crash that happened just this morning while his was a report about a robbery at a bank nearby.

"How is your story going?" Pete, a coworker came in and asked.

"Its not." Jasper said from across my desk. "We haven't even gotten started yet."

I got up from my chair and grabbed my bag and coat.

"Where are you going? Jasper asked.

"To investigate about my story. I can't write a story if I don't go find out what happened." I smiled and walked out of my office.

"Do you mind giving me a lift to my destination?" Jasper asked while getting into my car.

"The bank is only three blocks away." I said in amazement.

"Yea but by the time I get there…" He trailed off.

"Fine." I gave in and drove off.

After dropping Jasper off at the bank where the robbery took place, I headed over to where my story was set.

I drove for about twenty minutes before I actually found the plane that crashed.

I got out of my car and grabbed my notebook and camera.

I walked over to a police officer and presented my Buffalo News ID, and was let in.

I started by taking a few photos of the plane then walked to the sergeant that was in charge of the scene.

"Hello I'm Isabella Swan and I'm with the Buffalo news. I would like to know what the occurrence here was." I looked around at the incident and had my pen ready to write.

"A Buffalo news reporter has already been here." He said dismissively.

"Yes. That was the reporter for the daily news. I'm the reporter for the morning paper." I said trying to sort it out, but no matter how many times the introductions happened the people did not seem to understand.

"Alright then." He nodded and so he began.

---

By the time, I got back to the paper I had two pages of notes on the plane crash and was ready to start forming it together.

"How'd it go?" I had just turned on my computer when Chase another reporter walked in.

"It's going good so far." I nodded my head. "How's Jasper?" I asked.

"He's not back yet." He replied.

"Okay well I'm going to start on my story." I shrugged trying to see if he would maybe take the hint and leave. He didn't.

"You know I have to write the story, review it…" I paused… nothing, still here.

"Revise it; publish it online…" nothing. "You know what?" I asked, getting up from my chair and grabbing my coat. "I'll take a break and then finish it."

If he wasn't going to get off my back here then might of as well take it home and do it there. I didn't mind people talking to me or being in my office while I worked on a story but Chase had been trying to get with me for a while now and was really starting to bug me.

"Do you want to go grab something to eat?" He rushed over to me and grabbed my cell phone off the desk.

"No no, its fine. I … have to… go run a few errands." I stammered.

"Okay." He shrugged and handed me my phone.

I grabbed my notebook and all my other things and proceeded for my car.

"Swan you leaving?" I turned around to face the chief editor, Chris, who looked peeved.

"Yes. I have all of the information for my story ready and all I need to do is put it together; don't worry it will be up before the deadline." I informed him.

"Alright, just remember that the deadline is at five, John needs to publish them all by tonight." he dismissed and walked away.

"How do you always get away with it?" Jasper asked as he walked in.

"I'm a good reporter." I smirked. "You staying?"

"Yea. I have a few things to do here still but I'll be over around six." He explained.

I gave him a hug and left.

---

I had finally finished typing my story when the doorbell rang.

I put my lap top down and went to answer the door.

There was a man with a flower arrangement standing out side the door.

"Hi this is for Bella Swan."

"That's me." I said.

"These are for you. Where can I set them down?" he asked from behind the arrangement.

"Can you place them on that table over there?" I pointed to the table in front of our family room.

"No problem, can you sign here please." He handed me a receipt for me to sign.

"Thank you." I said, handing him back the receipt.

I walked over to the flowers hesitantly as I admired them.

I looked around for a card and found one in a heart shape.

Bella,

I am missing every second that you aren't here with I want is to be with you and hold you in my arms. I miss you. Take care of my heart, you've taken it with you.

See you soon beautiful.

Edward Cullen

"Eeeek!" I squealed.

"Oh my goodness!"

WOW! How more excited can I get over flowers! I was jumping up and down on my couch laughing and squealing.

"Buzz-Buzz-Buzz." My cell phone was buzzing on the table next to the flowers I had gotten.

I jumped off the couch breathless and rushed over to my phone with out even looking at the caller id.

"Hello!" I squealed in pure excitement.

"Hey gorgeous!"

"Edward!" I automatically recognized his voice and started dancing around like a child.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked with excitement also noticeable in his voice.

"The flowers!" I checked.

"Yes those." he laughed

"Yes I did. They just arrived a few minutes ago. Thank you, they're beautiful." I smiled and plucked one out and sniffed it.

"Not in comparison to you." he contradicted.

"Edward." I shook my head and walked over to the couch.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"I was working on a story that I got but I'm finished… well sort of." I laughed. "How are things with you?" I asked.

"Everything is in place so I could be over there with you in a matter of hours."

"Seriously? That's great! I can't wait for you to get here." I was gushing and ready to scream to him how much I wanted him to be here with me.

"So is everything going to be set up in your loft for when you get here?" I was more than willing to set things up for him so that everything would be ready but I didn't want to offer in case he didn't want me to.

"No I asked for my stuff to stay in storage for a few days. I want to arrange things my self and with you if that's alright."

"It's great! I mean yea, I'll definitely help you." I recomposed my wording in order not to sound so overjoyed.

He laughed on the other end of the line.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked playfully but wondering if I made a fool of myself.

"Nothing, you're just as adorable as you were when you got excited. I missed that."

We stayed quiet for a second; thoughts wondering threw my mind.

"You know what makes me so excited?" He asked.

"What?"

"That I'm going to be able to hear your laugh and see your smile everyday. There was never a single day where I never thought of you Bella."

"I know what you mean." the thoughts that I would have about that made me chuckle.

"What?" He chuckled.

I shook my head. "For some reason I thought it was wrong to be twenty and still think of my nine year old friend. But of course you weren't nine any more, but that was the only memory I had of you."

"Emmett thought I was some sort of freak for thinking of a nine year old too." he chuckled making me chuckle too.

I walked upstairs to my room and grabbed the music box off my nightstand.

"Yes, but now you are a twenty four year old who is by the way, very charming and whom I am so very grateful to have back in my life.." I was falling hard. So hard that it frightened me.

"And you miss Isabella Swan, are an amazing woman who without a doubt is the most beautiful and attractive woman I've laid eyes upon."

We both laughed and stayed quiet for a while.

"Have you worked out today?" He asked, making my mind wonder to the pool incident that occurred while in his pool.

"No not today I was held up with a story interview. Why? Do you want to join me for a swim?" I joked, I just had to tease him.

"Agh. What?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing just asking if you wanted to go for a swim that's all." I chuckled. "Or do you want to go for a jog?"

"Maybe when I get to Buffalo we can go for a workout together." he laughed.

"Alright sounds good." I said, imagining what Alice would say when I told her.

The front door opened and I saw Alice walk in with take out food in her hands.

She set them down on the kitchen bar and walked over to the flowers with her mouth gaping opened.

"Are these from Edward? Awh! Are you talking to him right now? Hi Edward!" She screamed.

"Is that Alice?" he asked.

"Yes, she says hi." I told him.

"Give me, give me, give me." Alice stalked over and took the phone out of my hand.

"Hi Edward its Alice." she greeted.

I sighed and let them talk awhile, I walked to the bar and checked what she had brought.

She had brought take out BBQ from her favorite restaurant. I seriously didn't understand why she just didn't ask me to cook this for her. She knew I loved to cook.

"Okay well here she is bye." Alice handed me my phone back.

"Hey." I greeted…again.

"Hey, I'm going to let you go, Alice apparently has something planned for you." He said. I turned around and found Alice smiling form ear to ear.

"Okay." I was hesitant to get off the phone and see what Alice was planning.

"I'll talk to you soon beautiful. Bye, take care." He said.

"You too, Bye." I hung up and walked to Alice.

"What is it that you have planned?" I asked.

"Shopping!" She smirked, I shrugged. "For a good cause." She rectified.

"First you might want to finish publishing your story, because if I'm right you haven't done that yet."

"Shoot!" I walked over to my laptop and finished sending my story.

"Now tomorrow I have three appointments so I'll be free all afternoon. Shopping!" She squealed.

"Trust me its… simple." She said. NOTHING was ever simple when it came to Alice.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters! **

Edward's POV (detail)

After hanging up with Bella, I decided to call the airport and book my flight.

Bella's POV

"Bella, your story is set for tomorrow's paper and Jasper won't be here for another three hours or so. Come on lets got shopping." Alice had been begging to go shopping ever since she got off the phone with Edward.

"Why?" I asked. "Alice what did you and Edward talk about?" What could they have said in order to _need _to go shopping?

"Nothing really. He said something that reminded me that I need to go buy these really cute workout sweats." She rambled.

It didn't _seem _like there was a mystery behind this shopping trip.

"What the heck." I said, giving in and hoping not to regret it later.

---

The mall was about half an hour away so Alice decided that she should be the one to drive so that I wouldn't leave her stranded in the middle of the road.

"So Alice, what is it exactly that we are shopping for?" I asked as I changed the radio station.

"We are shopping for new Pilate's workout clothes and some really cute stuff so that we look fabulous!" She giggled as she sang along to Lady Gaga.

---

Once we arrived at the mall, we headed for her favorite sports store.

"Ooh this is cute!" Alice had already started going through the workout items.

I walked over to her and looked at what she was holding.

"That is cute." I agreed.

"Great! Now hold it." She commanded, throwing it to me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because it's for you. Duh!" She stated.

"Alice-"

"Bella. Please let me do this. We just got back from a vacation that we hardly spent time together. I've been booked at work and we haven't actually had time for this." She gave me her 'lets make Bella feel guilty' look and I gave in.

I sighed. "This racer back would go perfect with them." I said, holding up a fuchsia colored racer back and giving her a limp smile.

"Ooh! And how about this?" Alice was holding up a white workout set. "It comes with a jacket too."

The outfit consisted of white yoga capris with a fuchsia color strip running down the side. It also came with a white accent jacket with the fascia strip on the inner side of the torso area.

"I love these. The Fuchsia color racer top fits perfect with these." I was starting to get excited about this shopping trip.

I was helping Alice get a few things when she came up to me breathless.

"Alice what's wrong?" I asked.

"I-just-found-_the-_cutest yoga sweats for you to wear!" She was gushing over fashion!

"Alice!" I yelled, smacking her on the arm. "Don't do that! I thought something was seriously wrong!"

"Sorry!" She apologized, rubbing her arm. "That's going to bruise." She whimpered.

"That's your entire fault." I defended.

"Whatever. Anyways back to what I was saying, look at these!" She held up black yoga pants with a red inset line below the knee.

"Oh and I also found these!" She was holding up bra tops, ¾ inch racer backs, matching jackets, and yoga pants.

"Alice, shopping doesn't mean _maxing out my credit card!" _That was one reason why I did not like shopping with Alice. She would show me all these great things that were _must buy_; meaning I had to get them. And sometimes I did.

"Not this time Alice. Just a few." I said sternly.

"Okay." She said taking a step back and putting her hands up. "Just one for each day of the week. And two extra sets just in case." She laughed and slapped her leg.

"Hahaha Alice!" I took what she had for me and chose the ones that I liked the most.

After adding two hundred dollars more to my credit card we left for yet another store.

We walked into Bloomies and browsed around.

After being in the store for nearly an two hours Alice and I both came out with three full bags each. In total, it was more than I got paid at the newspaper.

"Here, come on." I pulled Alice into an ice cream shop and ordered.

--

"So do you know when Edward is arriving?" Alice asked.

"No, but I think it wont be that much longer. I mean he already shipped his belongings so it's only a matter of time." I explained.

"Wont he stay, you know to sort a few things out as well?"

"Maybe." I honestly did not know what Edward was up to. I did know that he was set to move but I didn't know if he had plans to wait it out a bit longer. I hoped not. I wanted to be with him.

"Hey do you want to go to Kate's Pilates center tomorrow. I haven't had time and I really want to go." Alice and I usually worked out together but when one of us was busy we ditched the other.

"Sure, I just need to see what story I'll have tomorrow so that I can get out early. This new five o'clock deadline is not pleasing me." I said.

We continued to eat our sundaes before heading back.

---

When we got back, Jasper was sitting in the Loft lobby waiting for us.

"Hey where have you been, I've been here half a hour." he complained.

"Where do you think?" I asked, holding my bags up.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, handing him her bags.

"I love you too Alice." Jasper laughed and picked her off the ground.

"I thought I'd make you girl dinner tonight." Jasper said once we walked into the loft.

"Sounds yummy!" Alice said, in an all too seductive voice.

"I'll pass; I got full with my ice cream anyway." I nodded, and walked upstairs to my room.

* * *

**Authors NOTe! Important Please Read!!**

**

* * *

**

(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in a long time. Usually when I read stories I like them updated fast. And that was what I had in mind when I created this story. I wanted to update every other day but it's hard!

**Now that I am back in school I have work and then I have all these after school activities. I am booked! **

**I am writing little by little each day and I am trying to write the most during the weekend, but having two days off, I try to catch up with my family and have fun. **

**So I don't promise fast updates but I am going to **_**try **_**my hardest to update at least three times a month or MORE if possible. No guarantees though! **

**And thank you to everyone who is reading my story and have added it on Alert! You rock! **

**-Daysi **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_**I do NOT own any Twilight stuff or any relations to The Buffalo News. **_

_Here is the twelfth chapter. The last update was six days ago so I am glad. This is a three day weekend for me so I am hoping to write- write- write- and post soon. Again No guarantees. Just being honest. _

Bella's POV

I woke up to my alarm going off at six in the morning.

I lazily got up and headed for the bathroom. I turned on the lights and was blinded instantly.

"Agh!" I groaned.

I grabbed my toothbrush half blind and added toothpaste. I started brushing my teeth when Alice came in.

"Hey I'm going to pack your workout bag so that we could meet at Kate's after work." She informed, while still wearing her pj's.

"Mhm." I grunted.

I closed the door and headed for my morning shower. After spending fifteen minutes in the hot water I got out, and wrapped myself in my towel and headed out of my room.

Alice had my outfit for the day out and ready.

There on my bed were plaid texture pants and a white ruched pleated shirt. I walked over to my drawers and pulled out my undergarments.

After putting on my pants and blouse I walked over to my closet and pulled out my leather booties.

"Hey can I do your hair?" Alice walked into my room wearing a plaid texture tube top dress with tights and black heels.

"Are we supposed to match?" I asked laughing.

"No but…" She chuckled. "We do look good, so…" She shrugged.

"I suppose." I walked over to my vanity and plopped myself on my vanity stool.

"So what's for the agenda today?" I asked.

"Well if you get off work early then I thought we could meet at Kate's around… two?" She commented.

She had been waiting for the curler to heat up and was now ready to start on my hair.

"I have to see because I have paper work to catch up on and then if a story comes up I have to schedule all that in. But if there isn't anything, I'll be there." I told her.

She had finished my hair and started on my makeup. She gave me a light smokey look and I was ready to go.

"All your workout clothes are in your bag." Alice informed me as she left down the hall.

I picked up my bag and purse and walked downstairs.

I dropped everything on the table on the side of the door and walked into the kitchen.

I grabbed my coffee mug and filled it up with the coffee that Alice had brewed. I prepared it how I liked it and grabbed a banana muffin from the pantry.

"Alice I'm off." I said, looking up the stairs.

"Okay!" I heard her yell back.

I grabbed my keys and bags and left.

---

"Morning." I greeted as I walked into the newspaper office.

"Good morning." they greeted back.

"Bella." I was setting my stuff inside my office cubicle and turned around and saw Jimmy one of the editors rushing to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Paul was asking for you to go into his office once you arrived." He informed.

"Do you know about what?"

"No clue." He said and left.

I sighed and walked over to his office. Paul was the head of the newspaper and basically the boss.

I was about to knock but since the door was half open he saw me and gestured for me to walk inside.

"Bella I had you come in because I have a proposal for you." He started. "One of the executives of L'Sean Enterprise has arranged a press conference discussing the contributions to the local charity event."

"Yes I am aware of that." I stated. "Cris is covering that event.

"Not anymore. I wanted you to do it because it is a big issue that needs to be addressed and assessed properly. There are a lot of people with doubts about the contribution so there needs to be explicit details."

"What about Cris?" I asked. I didn't appreciate when people got hands on stories about events and issues that would later be relocated.

"I have discussed this with him and he is fine with the changes." He explained.

I sat there thinking over it but I still wasn't sure.

"The deal is that if your story is good enough, which it probably will be, gets the front page and you also get a primary salary raise and a full month's vacation."

"Basically this story comes with bonuses." I equated.

If I took on the story I would not only get my thirteenth story on the front cover but I would earn three dollars more. I didn't actually need the raise in salary but I did want the vacation. If I was going to be spending time with Edward I would need vacationing time, not to mention that I planned on going back to the ranch.

"Just one thing." I asked. "Can Jasper do the story with me? He can get the raise." I compromised.

I could tell that Paul was debating the deal.

"Sure." He agreed.

Jasper had plans to propose to Alice but wanted to save enough money so that he could give Alice her dream wedding. This just about worked perfectly.

"Great than we will cover that story." I stood up and stretched out my hand.

He shook it. "I'll have those press passes ready by nine. Remember the meeting is at eleven so call Jasper and let him know."

I nodded and headed back to my office.

I picked up the office phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?" He answered on the third ring.

"Hey it's me." I said, letting him know.

"Hey me." He responded.

"I have a story for the both of us. You interested, because I sort of already included you." I explained.

"What is it about?" He asked.

"It's the L'Seans Enterprise charity press meeting. Paul gave us the story."

"What about Cris?" Ha asked.

"Apparently he's okay with it but I am still going to go talk with him. So you on?"

"Yea. What time is it at again?" He asked.

"It's at eleven. Oh and you get a raise if we get this to be front page." I informed him.

"Seriously?" He asked stunned.

"Yup, so get yourself down here fast!" I commanded.

"On my way." He said and hung up.

I picked up my coffee mug and walked to Cris's cubicle.

"Hey Cris." I greeted.

"Bella." He said in shock, spilling his coffee.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." I said as I handed him napkins.

"Its fine I wasn't paying attention."

"I wanted to ask you about the L'Sean's story." I informed.

"Don't worry about it, I was actually going to give it to someone else but Paul beat me to it." He said.

"Oh. Okay, I just wanted to make sure…"

"It's fine." He interrupted.

"Okay then." I nodded and walked out of his cubicle.

---

Jasper and I were walking into the conference room in the City Hall where the conference would be taking place.

We showed the lady at the door our press passes and were let in.

"Where are we sitting?" Jasper asked.

The room hadn't filled up yet but I was sure more reporters would be coming.

I walked us over to where we would have a good chance for asking questions.

The conference wouldn't start for another twenty minutes or so, so we sat and prepared for it.

Jasper had the camera in his lap and was making sure it was all okay while I took out my tape recorder.

"Bella?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your phone is vibrating." He said.

"I don't have my phone." I said, remembering that I had forgotten my phone in the car.

"I grabbed it for you, here." He said, handing me my phone.

"It's Edward." I said with a huge smile plastered on my face.

I got up and walked into the hall way.

"Hello?" I asked very cheery.

"Morning beautiful. How's your day been? He asked.

"It's been good. Jasper and I are waiting for a press conference to start. How have you been?" I asked.

"Oh I won't take up much of your time then, but I have good news. It seems that I can be in Buffalo no later than tomorrow." He said.

"Really? When is your flight?" I asked.

"Soon." He said.

"Bella." I turned and saw Jasper waving for me to go sit down.

"Edward I have to go. The conference is about to start." I said sadly and frowned at the wall.

"It's fine. Can I call you later?" He asked.

"Definitely!" I exclaimed.

He laughed. "I'll talk to you tonight then. Take care."

"Bye." I said and hung up.

I walked over to my place and sat down.

"What did he say?" Jasper asked as L'Sean's president and attorneys got ready.

"He will be here soon." I said with a smile.

"I'm happy for you. I don't really know him and you guys haven't spent that much time with each other but I know he makes you happy." He said.

"He does." I smiled.

"The press conference will begin shortly." A representative for the company informed.

I got out my tape recorder and my note book.

"May I have your attention please? We have called this press conference on behalf of L'Sean's Enterprise regarding the charity event. I, Sheryl Longstaff, as the representative for the company have the honor to inform everyone that this event comes with outstanding outcomes for everyone." She spoke.

"This will be good." I heard another reporter say.

"Now may I introduce Mr. Kole L'Sean." She gestured to a man who seemed to be wearing an Armani suit. He was very well kept and dressed for someone who spoke of how humble and ordinary they were.

"Thank you Sheryl. Good morning everyone, as you may know I am Kole L'Sean, President, owner and head executive of my father's Enterprise Company. We are gathered here to discuss the events of the charity event that will be taking place here in Buffalo next week."

"This Charity event is for the benefit of everyone. The event constitutes for donations made to our local shelters and hospitals. Some of the worlds greatest Enterprises and CEO's will be attending this event."

Someone came up behind Kole and whispered something to him.

"I apologize for not being able to stay here any longer, as I see I have some work to do still; I leave you with Sheryl, whom will answer any questions." L'Sean said, stepping back from the podium.

"Thank you for everyone's time as you may know Mr. L'Sean is a very busy man and needs to cut his meeting short. I as his representative and with his attorney by my side, will be taking questions." She informed to us all.

"How is it intended for the donations to come about?" A reporter asked.

"There will be auctions from some of the top companies contributing to this event." She answered.

There were several other questions asked regarding the guest list and events happening that night.

---

Jasper and I had gone to a café near the newspaper after the conference to grab something to eat.

"So how are we making this front page?." Jasper spoke in between bites.

"We just have to write a very good written report." I said, taking a sip from my Dr. Pepper.

He nodded and continued to eat.

I had brought my lap top with me and so I started writing my story in between bites.

"Why don't you write it when we get to the office? It's a quarter to one." He said, checking his watch.

"I know that's why. I have to meet Alice at two and I want to be able to talk to Edward for longer than twenty minutes. I need to practically pencil him in and that's not fair." I said irritated with myself.

"I can type it if you'd like." He said taking a sip of his drink.

I looked up from the screen. "I actually had in mind if wrote this one and you the one covering the event details." I advised.

"Yea that's fine." He said.

--

After we were finished eating we headed back to the office.

"Bella, Jasper meeting now." Paul was walking into the meeting room just as we stepped into the building.

I looked over at Jasper and rolled my eyes. At this rate I wouldn't be able to meet Alice in time. I hadn't even written half of the story yet.

---

The meeting was forty five minutes long. We discussed a bit on the topic of L'Sean's and how that was going. We also discussed other stories and some changes that were going to be taking place.

By the time we got out of the meeting it was past two. I walked to my office cubicle to call Alice and tell her I wouldn't be meeting up with her.

"Where are you?" that was the first thing Alice said as soon as she answered.

"I'm sorry Alice. Jasper and I got assigned the L'Sean story and we have been in meetings mostly all day. I am so sorry. I do want to go because I need to relieve myself of all this stress but I still haven't even written the story." I tried to cram all of what I needed to stay before she interrupted me.

"I understand. It's fine. But next time you aren't getting off that easily missy!" She warned. I laughed and was glad that she understood.

"Thanks Ali, you're the best." I blew a kiss into the phone and laughed at the reaction Jasper gave me.

"I know!" Alice was too modest. I giggled. "Well I will be taking this workout today and I will go shopping for you later. Bye!" Alice hung up, not giving me a chance to protest.

"We love her don't we?" Jasper laughed and sat down.

"Yes we do." I nodded and laughed.

Jasper and I went through some points about the story and soon enough we had our story.

I sent it to Paul and waited with Jasper.

"I knew you two could pull it off. It's a magnificent story. Front page." Paul congratulated us and left.

"It's almost five." Jasper informed me.

"Yea I want to go home and bake." I said. Baking always calmed me down when I was stressed and I felt like having chocolate.

"Okay." He laughed.

We picked up our stuff and headed to my car.

We drove in silence to the loft.

"Alice." Jasper walked inside and looked around to see where she was.

"Guess she's not home." I said throwing the keys in the key bowl and placing my laptop down.

"I'm home." Alice was just getting home as well.

"Hey you." I said as I walked to the computer desk to look at the bills that had come in. I groaned.

I left the two lovebirds making out and went upstairs to change.

I unzipped the bag that Alice had packed for me and opted to wear what was inside. She had packed the black yoga pants with the red insets below the knee along with that, was a matching red racer back top. I slipped them on and tied my hair in a ponytail. The curls that Alice had done earlier this morning were still intact making my ponytail have more volume.

I walked into my closet and pulled on my sneakers.

I walked back downstairs and saw the couple still making out.

"I don't want little fashion kittens running around this place quite yet." I said, taking things out of the cabinet for the cake.

They broke apart and Japer had turned beat red.

Besides making a black forest cake I was going to make chicken stir fry with pasta and steamed vegetables for dinner.

I was going to start out with the cake so that it could cool for me to frost it faster.

"Alice want to help me?" I asked.

"What would you like me to do?" She sat on top of the counter rocking her feet back and forth.

"For starters, get off the counter." I laughed. "Can you start preparing the vegetables for the stir fry and boil some water for the pasta noodles please?" I asked.

"On it." She hollered from the fridge.

I was adding the wet ingredients to the dry ingredients for the cake when the door bell rang.

"Got it." Jasper stood up from the breakfast bar stool and answered the door.

"For Isabella Swan." I heard a man say.

"Right here." I grabbed a towel from the drawer and whipped my hands.

"Can you sign here please." the man asked Jasper.

He signed while the man brought in a bouquet of several flowers.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked to where the man had set the flowers and looked over at Alice, who was by my side in a blur.

I bit my lip and searched for the little card.

_Soon _It read. It was from Edward.

"Soon. What does that mean? That is so not romantic. But the flowers are." Alice gushed at the flowers and turned around to glare at Jasper.

"Hmm." She groaned and walked into the kitchen.

I Smiled at the flowers and looked over to where the ones I had gotten earlier were. They were still beautiful.

I walked back into the kitchen and finished up the cake.

"Alice hand me the vegetables. The chicken is almost done." I requested.

Alice had been telling us about her day and her funny incident that happened while she was at work.

"Buzz"

"I got it again." Jasper got up from the stool and went to the door.

"Delivery for Ms. Bella Swan." A women's voice said.

"Yea." I heard Jasper say. "Thank you."

Jasper closed the door and appeared in front of the breakfast bar with what seemed to be a huge bouquet of red roses.

"OMG!" I heard Alice squeal.

I walked over to Jasper and took the roses form him.

I inhaled their delicious scent and smiled.

"I love them." I said more to the roses than to anyone.

"Here." Alice placed a vase filled with water on the bar. I placed the roses in the water and grabbed the little card.

_Not soon enough-- _Edward

Alice and I both looked at each other and squealed loudly with much excitement that the neighbors knocked on the wall.

After our little dance Alice and I rolled on the ground in laughter.

I heard the door ring again and I jumped up.

"I got it." I screamed.

"Can you please keep it down?" A little old woman was standing outside the door.

"Sorry." I said and closed the door slowly.

As soon as I closed the door Alice, Jasper and I went into hysterics.

The door buzzed again not even five seconds after the last ring. Oops!

As I opened the door I was ready to apologize to the little old lady when I saw Edward holding a red rose.

"They say that a dozen roses signify a rose for each month in a year. But this one rose I have here, is for the special person who captured my heart many years ago."

I stared at the rose he had in his hand as he spoke.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"Edward!" I threw my hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're here! I missed you so much." He set me on the ground just as I was about to wipe away a tear that trolled down my cheek. He swept it away gently with his finger and cupped my chin.

If he was going to kiss me he was being too slow. Sure it was romantic but damn, I'd been away from him long enough.

I closed the space between us and he enveloped me in a deep velvety yet passionate kiss. I felt my body weaken as soon as his tongue gained entrance through my lips and intertwined with my tongue. He steadied me as he put his arm around my waist and deepened the kiss even more. I kissed him passionately with every ounce I had in my body. I ached for him.

"Mghmm!!" I heard someone clear their throat causing me to step back and stumble. Luckily for me Edward still had his arm around me.

I looked past him and there was a mini crowed outside the loft.

"Congratulations honey. He is a very kind young man. Good looking and a great kisser from what I've witnessed." The little old lady said.

"Thank you." I said shyly. Everyone outside clapped and cleared out.

Edward laughed and brushed his hand along my cheek that was probably burning with embarrassment.

I buried my face in his chest and dragged him inside.

"Damn! I thought you two were going to eat each other out there." Alice teased but ran to me and hugged me.

I laughed at Jasper who was shaking his head.

"Bella what was it that you said earlier as you walked downstairs?" Jasper taunted.

I stuck my tongue out at him and hugged Edward.

"I missed you so much." I said and took the rose from his hands.

"Soon just wasn't soon enough." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"The cake!" I screeched. I looked over at Alice and saw the same freaked out expression.

"The chicken!" We said simultaneously.

We ran into the kitchen to check on the food.

I opened the oven and thankfully the cake hadn't been in to long. I turned down the heat from the oven and walked to Alice who was trying to blow the steam away.

I grabbed a spatula to stir the stir fry.

"It's not bad. The veggies just got a little more charred." Alice shrugged her shoulders.

The guys were sitting on the bar counter and looked at us and started laughing.

Alice and I looked at each other and huffed.

"What?" Alice and I both said in unison.

"Nothing…" Jasper tried to speak in between laughs. "You should…"

"What?" Alice and I were getting irritated.

"You should have seen your faces when you guys thought about the food." Edward finished for him.

"The chicken was burning!" Alice shrieked.

"Forget it Al." I shook my head.

The timer for the cake went off. I slipped on my mitten and took it out for it to cool.

"Do you want me to start on the frosting?" Alice asked.

"Ah yea can you please." I was at the stove preparing the pasta and steamed vegetables.

"I thought Alice couldn't cook." Edward assumed. "No offense." He clarified after the death glare Alice gave him.

"She isn't a master chef but she can manage." I set forth.

"Thank you." Alice squeezed me and smothered frosting on my nose.

"I aint saying your welcome." I joked.

-

"Can you two be of some use and set the table please?" I asked Edward and Jasper.

They had been sitting on the stool discussing 'men' stuff.

"Sure. Why not." Jasper shrugged in protest.

Alice and I served up the food and placed them on the table that the guys had set.

"There's a bottle of wine chilling in the fridge. Can you go get it Bella?" Alice asked.

I nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"Need help?" Edward walked in behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

"Your hair smells good." he said.

I laughed. "It probably smells like burnt." I turned around and faced him. "Alice curled it this morning."

"No it smells like lavender and freesia." he kissed my forehead.

"Any time now." Alice popped her head in.

Edward let go of me and I grabbed the bottle of wine.

Alice grabbed the glasses from the cupboard and walked out with us.

Usually Alice and I sat on either side of Jasper when we ate, now it was the same but Edward was here this time. We ate and chatted about how Emmett and Rosalie weren't moving any more and on how Edward yet had to set up his loft.

"I want to toast." I said, raising my glass.

"I toast, to having Edward not just here- here, but in having him back in my life." I paused and looked him in the eyes.

"I also toast in having the greatest friends in the world." I looked to Jasper and Alice and smiled. "But most of all, to sitting here the people I care for and love deeply. Jasper and Alice have been here in what seems like forever. I don't know where I would be with out you two. And Edward, for giving me a part of my life back and for filling the space you took from me." I said.

"You're going to make me cry." I looked at Alice whom had tears welling up.

We all laughed and clinked our glasses.

"Cake time!" Alice cheered. "How about we clean the table and you get the cake ready."

I walked back into the kitchen and started frosting the cake and adding the cherries.

Once I was finished frosting it I grabbed the vanilla ice cream from the freezer and walked to the family room; everyone was sitting and chatting. Since it was still September it was sort of chili so they had the fire place burning.

"I got the plates." Said Jasper.

As soon as everyone was sitting I started serving everyone cake and ice cream.

Edward was sitting on the couch while I was on the floor on a cushion, in front if his legs.

We ate our dessert and talked about Edward's plan for his surprise. Apparently the little old lady had been walking down the hall way when he heard Alice and me squealing and laughing. He had asked her to participate in the little scheme.

After eating, talking and cleaning it was nearing past nine.

"I have to get going. Paul messaged me earlier and said that we have meetings from eight to ten." I snickered at Jasper's comment and nodded.

"I have to get going to." Edward said, putting his coat on.

"Where are you staying?" I asked confused.

"There's a hotel near my loft." He explained.

"No way." I said.

"You can stay at my place I have an extra room and from what Bella told me it's near your place." Jasper elucidated.

"How about Edward stays here, I go with Jasper!" Alice was bouncing in front of me with a huge smile on her small face.

"It's not a big deal it's just until I can arrange my loft." he clarified.

"No, why don't you stay. We don't have a guest bedroom but the study has a very comfy pull out couch." I said.

"It's true. Bella always falls asleep there after a long tiring day." Alice chuckled.

"I'd feel bad if you had to stay in a hotel when you could be staying here." I said with a frown.

"Alright." he gave in.

"Good night!" Alice rushed Jasper out the door and Edward and I were left alone.

He took off his coat and embraced me in a hug.

We swayed back and forth together for a while.

"Let's get you to bed." He said.

"But I'm not tired." I complained.

"Is that why I'm the one sustaining you?" He asked. It took me a second to realize he had me in the air.

"Heehee!" I chuckled.

"Let me get you some blankets." I said and ran upstairs.

--

After I came downstairs with blankets and pillows I saw Edward sitting on the couch with his eyes closed.

I made sure that everything in the kitchen was off and that the door was locked.

I walked to the couch and plopped the pillows on the ground next to him. I was about to cover him with a blanket when he grabbed me by the waist and sat me down.

"You tired go to sleep." I said, trying to stand up.

"Stay with me for a minute." He said.

I sighed and curled up next to him and covered us with a blanket. The warmth from the fireplace and the blanket was making me fall asleep and before I knew it, I was.

**(A/N) OMG! I hope you guys liked it!!!! I am very proud of this chapter. You have no idea how excited I was when I was writing this. SO Edward is finally here! Now I can start writing all the juicy stuff I have in store for them two. I have lots of ideas and plans for them but if you have an idea too and would like to share by all means go ahead.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I Do NOT Own anything that has to do With Twilight!!

* * *

_**(A/N) I am horribly sorry and guilty for not updating sooner!! I thought I would have time to write and update, especially on the weekends and on breaks, but school has me tied down!! Literally! You have no idea how much I've missed writing and reading other stories! I am so behind! I planned a few things for the 'holidays' so I have to hurry it along to keep up. **_

_**Again my apologies! **_

_**-Daysi**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my phone ringing on the side table. I shifted around and realized Edward was still asleep. Suddenly all of the thoughts from last night came rushing through my mind. I carefully got out from under Edward's grip and grabbed my phone. I silently walked up the stairs and into my room. As much as I wanted to spend the day with Edward I had to go to work. Usually when I wasn't in the mood for going in, I'd work from home but that was impossible when we had meetings.

I picked out a long ivory cowl neck sweater with a silver chain belt for an accent and black ankle length leggings.

I chose my undergarments and walked into my bathroom for my morning shower. I was out and in my clothes ready to style my hair when I heard pans clattering downstairs.

"Edward?" I asked.

"In the kitchen." He answered back.

"I was just making sure you hadn't left." I said with a smile.

"Nope, I'm still here. I'm making you breakfast." He said.

"Smell's good!" I inhaled. "I'll be down in a minute." I said and headed back into my room.

I styled my hair in waves and applied a light shade of make up. I looked in my closet for some shoes that would match my outfit and noticed two shoeboxes that hadn't been there before. I opened the lid to one of them and chuckled.

I slipped on the heels and walked to my vanity. I chose my accessories and grabbed my handbag with my essentials and walked downstairs to where Edward was making breakfast.

"Good morning." I said as I sniffed and peeked at what he had cooking. "It smells delicious."

"Morning to you too." He said giving me a kiss on the neck. "You look stunningly beautiful." He smiled.

"Thank you." I said chuckling.

"Is this your casual wear to work?" He smirked eyeing me up and down.

I felt dazed but snapped back in. "No. Casual would mean jeans a nice top, and according to Alice, I _cannot _wear _that _to work." I grabbed two plates and glasses from the cupboard and started setting up the breakfast bar.

We ate peacefully, playing around with each other.

We were reminiscing about old times, with Emmett and the two of us. All the dares we would do and all the mean things Emmett did whenever Edward and I would hold hands.

"I still remember when we tricked Emmett into going to the creek for a swim and ended up walking home in a grass skirt." Edward laughed, half choking on his juice.

"He came home wearing a grass skirt made of poison ivy, that he said he created in order to be decent. That was mean." I said playfully. "He got a rash." I laughed at Edward's expression and couldn't stop laughing myself.

After a while Edward and I became quiet. I stared at the kitchen before me, just thinking of how many years had passed us by. I never imagined that this would have been the out come of my mother's decision.

"You haven't actually told me anything else about your life after you left, except for that brief talk we had back at the ranch."

"I know." I acknowledged. "How about we talk later, otherwise I am going to be late for work." I said.

I stood up and walked our plates to the sink.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" He asked, holding me by the waist,

I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss.

"What are you doing while I'm at work?" I asked, completely forgetting that he was at my place.

"I'm going over to my loft and seeing what I need to do in order for me to move in." He was washing the dishes and passing them over to me for me to dry.

"Why don't you take my car then?" I asked. "You can drop me off at work and take my car." I suggested. "I'll be in the office all day. Meetings." I said wrinkling my nose.

"You're adorable when you do that." He said kissing me. "If you don't mind someone else driving your car."

"Why would I mind? Alice and Jasper both drive it all the time, why not you?" I asked. "Oh, your car is your baby. I get it."

I chuckled and grabbed my bag and laptop.

"What do you mean by that?" He stretched out his arm, resting it on the door frame stopping me from getting through.

"Nothing." I said teasingly. I inched closer to his lips but ducked under his arm and reached for the door.

He gave me his crooked grin but picked up his jacket and walked with me downstairs to the car lot.

--

"What time do you get out, so that I can come pick you up?"

"It depends, but usually at two. I'll let you know." I gave him a good bye kiss and stepped out of the car.

--

As I walked to my cubicle I saw Jasper sitting in front of my computer with a grin plastered on his face.

"What?" I asked skeptically.

He shook his head and stood up. I rolled my eyes at him and settled my things where they belonged.

"Ready for all the meetings we have planned for today?" He asked.

"Aren't I always?" I asked sarcastically.

After spending two hours sitting down listening to people talk I was assigned to cover a car accident that had occurred.

I didn't have my car so I had to go in Jasper's. It wasn't that I didn't like his car, it was just so small. He had a Honda Fit and in compare to a Lexus, there was a difference.

"I'm assuming Edward has your car."

"Yea, I didn't want him to take a cab. If he needs to get around the cab is going to cost him more than what I pay for a tank of gas."

"That's true." He agreed.

Once we got to the accident scene we had to find our way to the front. There were people crowding and shoving just to see what was going on.

We talked to the police officers and paramedics as well as eyewitnesses to get the details of the accident. Once Jasper was finished taking photo shots of the accident we headed back to the car.

On the walk to the car I called the office and asked if I could work from home. Paul agreed and also let Jasper off as long as we posted the story and kept on call alert.

Jasper invited me to lunch and I happily agreed. I was hungry!

As we waited for our orders Jasper typed the story and we chatted about everything and anything.

Once we were finished eating, there was a period of silence and I wondered if there was something troubling Jasper.

"Bella, as my best friend and as Alice's best friend can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You can ask me anything." I said, giving him a reassuring smile.

"You know that I love Alice and that I want to spend everyday of my life with her. I want nothing more than to marry her and to start a family by her side." he seemed nervous but continued. "I want to propose to her this weekend. I would like to take her to dinner. I have an idea for it but I am going to need your help." He looked me in the eye and in response got a smile and a tear from me.

"Jasper! I would love to! Just let me know what I need to do!" Jasper's vibrant and cheery personality kicked back in, making me even happier. "WOW! I mean Alice and I have been waiting for you to pop the question! It's just unbelievable." I exclaimed.

"That's why it needs to be perfect." He said.

"And it will be." I assured him. "Have you gotten he ring?" I asked.

"Not yet but I plan on getting it today actually. I have been looking at a few jewelry shops and I found a few that I like but I'd like to get your opinion."

Just then the waitress stopped by and I requested the check.

"I'd love too." I said.

We paid the check and were on our way down town to the jewelry shops.

"I went to three different jewelry shops but I liked the variety from here better." he gave me a sincere and heart warming look that told me how much picking out the ring meant to him. I gave him a gentle squeeze on the arm and walked into the shop.

We looked around the shop at different variety of rings. There were simple three diamond rings but both Jasper and I knew that no matter how much Alice insisted that the ring type didn't matter, we knew otherwise.

As we looked around I saw beautiful simple rings and other extravagant gorgeous rings. Thinking about Alice and Jasper's engagement made me think about where I stood. Right now I was just still dating. I had no intention of separating from Edward but no one knows the future.

"Hey, come over, look at these here." Jasper called from the other side of the counter.

I walked over to the counter at which Jasper was at and was amazed by all the different assortments.

"They are all beautiful." I said in aw.

"Which makes it all that difficult, but I've narrowed it down to these three." he said proudly.

"I like that one for its simplicity and the placement of the diamonds." he said.

"These rings here are some of the finest pieces we carry." A sales lady informed us.

"I can see why." I replied. "Which are the other ones that you liked?" I asked. Truthfully I loved them all I almost suggested for him to buy them all.

He pointed to two silver band rings each very distinct. One of the rings had small diamonds clustered in the middle and other white diamonds surrounding them. The other ring was simple but beautiful as well. The diamond in the center was round with smaller diamonds accenting it, giving it a classy and elegant look.

"They are all very beautiful, and I am sure that which ever one you pick Alice is going to love it."

We were discussing the different rings with the sales lady and seeing their own uniqueness. After a short while I decided to wait outside and let Jasper pick the one that he felt was the perfect one. That way it could be more special and I would be surprised when Alice showed me.

"Ready." He said tossing the ring in his hand.

"Did you get it engraved?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yup!" It was always easy to pick up on Jasper's vibe but right now I felt the excitement and the thrill that he portrayed.

"Eeek! I'm so excited!" I gave Jasper a tight hug and we both walked to the car discussing what he envisioned for his proposal.

* * *

**(A/N) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again sorry!!!!!!! Truly I am!**

**If you have any suggestions go right ahead! But please nothing mean :/ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Anything**

**Edward's POV**

After I dropped Bella off at the newspaper I headed to my loft to verify the changes that had been made. Everything was in order and all that need to be done was move in.

I had hired three other men from the storage company to help me carry the furniture in. Emmett was supposed to fly in and help me with all that but since it was getting closer Rosalie's delivery, he didn't want to leave her alone.

We placed the furniture where I saw fit and decided that I'd later rearrange things. After everything was set I went out to buy something to eat. I had yet to buy groceries and other essentials.

After I ate I headed out for a grocery store and purchase the groceries that I'd need. I also headed out to but other essentials.

I was thankful that Bella lent me her car but I couldn't wait until my Volvo arrived. The shipping company said that it would be here by tomorrow so I was anxiously awaiting.

--

I was putting the dishes in the dishwasher to remove any dust that they might have accumulated during the shipment when I heard footsteps coming in.

"Hey beautiful." I greeted.

"You miss me?" Bella asked. I placed my arm around her waist and pulled her close to me. I gave her a smile and leaned in to kiss her.

**Bella's POV**

"Mmmm… I'll take that as a yes?" I said arching an eyebrow.

He deepened the kiss and walked backwards into the living room. I chuckled from beneath his kiss and I could feel his lips turning up into a smile as well. We kept walking backwards never ending the kiss until we crashed into the back of the loveseat and flipped over.

We both laughed at our clumsiness but continued our kiss. I was beneath him as we landed and when we broke away from our kiss I could see his beautiful green eyes staring down at me.

I outlined the shape of his jaw and traced the silhouette of his lips. His face was so smooth. I caressed his face and just looked at him intently as if trying to identify who he was.

It seemed as time stood still for a second but we were brought back out into reality. He got off from on top of me and helped me up.

I shook off the daze that I was left in and smiled.

"I see everything is in its place. Is there anything you might need me to do?" I asked as I looked around.

"Well…" He said grabbing me by the waist once more. "I still have boxes with light things that need to be unpacked." he suggested.

"Bring them out!" I said clapping my hands.

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?" He was getting the boxes from the storage closet where he had placed them.

"Jasper dropped me off. We had a story to cover so the meetings ended short for us." I plopped myself on the wooden floor and started going through the box that Edward set down for me.

I wasn't worried about ruining the clothes I had worn to work. I had Jasper take me home after the little shopping that we did, for me to change. I was more comfortable in my jeans and tee shirt than in what I was wearing earlier.

"When do you start work?" I asked. The box that I was unpacking had small things for the living room. I took out the house phone and placed it on the center table.

"I start next Wednesday. I am learning some new procedures here so my work schedule won't be that bad."

"So you aren't here to work-work?" I asked.

"Technically no but yes." I laughed at his answer but kept unpacking.

"I was thinking of having my parents over this weekend. They'd like to see my loft and I want to tell them about us. I'd like it for them to see you." as he spoke about his parents I pulled out a picture frame that held a picture of them three together.

The picture was taken at the ranch where his fruit trees were always blossoming and beautiful.

**Edward's POV**

After I mentioned the idea of having my parents here Bella froze in her place. In her hands she was holding a picture of the three of us at the ranch.

"I'd like to see them again." she was still looking at the picture in her hands. "They haven't changed one bit from what I remember. When are they coming?"

"This weekend." I informed. "Their flight arrives on Sunday."

She nodded her head. "That's great. I have quite a few things that I have to do for this Saturday so that's perfect. What time are we picking them up?"

"I was thinking of letting it be a surprise. I'll go pick them up and bring them over. Then you can surprise them here."

She thought it over and hugged be.

"Perfect!" She smiled with a gleam in her eye.

--

I unpacked the rest of the boxes while Bella arranged them around the loft. After we were done placing everything in the kitchen and living room we moved to the bedroom.

She placed some art work up on the wall while I placed my CD's on the shelves.

"Finished!" She cheered throwing her self on the bed with a sigh.

"What do you think it will be like?"

"What?" I wondered.

"Meeting your parents." She plopped her self on her elbow and ran her other hand through my hair.

"You've already met my parents." I got up from the ground and sat on the bed next to her.

"Okay, maybe _meet _wasn't the correct word."

"Its going to turn out wonderful. There's nothing more beautiful than a family reuniting." I said. She smiled and let out a deep breath. Her expression becoming remorseful.

"What about your parents?" I asked carefully.

I lifted her chin up, not letting her hide the tear that escaped from her eyes.

She moved to the opposite side of the bed and tried to wipe away her tears. I walked over to wear she sat and sat down.

I placed my finger under her chin and faced her towards me.

After a few seconds she placed her head on my shoulders.

"I'm not on very good terms with Renee." She said. She had never called her mother Renee when we were kids.

"What happened."

"It's a long story." She said shaking her head.

"We've got time." She lifted her head and moved towards the center of the bed and crisscrossed her feet. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"After we left Santa Ynez** ((A/N)The ranch is in Santa Ynez California)** and after I was told that I wouldn't go back with Charley I couldn't forgive my mother. She was taking me away from what I loved. But afterwards when I started settling in, she brought Phil home and I knew that everything would change."

I moved over so that I was facing her on the bed.

"I busied myself with whatever I could. I had dance and singing lessons three times a week, other days I had swimming and piano lessons. There were days where I didn't do anything so I added softball and soccer to my list."

"Why? Did you not like Phil or approve of him?" I asked.

"He's a nice guy." She shrugged. "I just didn't think it was fair for my mom to 'give' me a new dad when I had one. She was getting a new love when all I wanted were my old loved ones." She paused but I stayed silent for her to continue.

"After they got married he would buy me a lot of things but I always objected. He treated me like I was his daughter but I didn't see it that way. I eventually learned to accept him but that was it. When I turned sixteen and got my car I decided to move in with my dad. Renee was reproachful, saying that I never appreciated her and that I never took her into account."

I couldn't see how their relationship went wrong, they were always very close.

"Did you ever sort things out with her?" I asked.

"We tried but it was awkward afterwards. It just wasn't the same." She was trying to hide her face and hold back her tears, instead I took her in my arms and let her vent out her feelings.

"Have you spoken to her since." I asked after she calmed down.

"Rarely." she nodded.

"Did she attend any of your school events. Like your graduation or help you for prom."

"No. I asked her not to." she reached behind her for a pillow and held it close. "I thought it might be too much for my dad but in the end I knew it was too much for me."

"And Charlie? Your okay with him?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"That's why I want to see your parents again. I want to have them close and I want to know how they've been."

"And you will." I pulled her in for a tight hug and remained like that for a while.

--

It was almost six by the time I checked the clock again.

"So what's for dinner? I'm hungry." Bella sat on the bar stool with a mischievous grin.

"We did have diner plans for today." I reminded her.

"In Jeans?" She asked standing up.

"We don't have to go anywhere formal. Besides you look beautiful." I added.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and bit her lip. I couldn't help lifting her off the floor and kissing her until we reached the door.

"Mmm… m-y… purse." She tried speaking from under our kiss causing me to laugh.

"Hmph!" She pouted and walked out of the loft with her purse. I closed the door behind us and caught up with her.

---

"Dinner was amazing." After leaving my loft Bella had been very enthusiastic and energetic.

"I preferred dessert." We were outside Bella's loft and I had my arms on either side of the wall to keep her close.

"We didn't order…" I cut her off with a kiss.

"That dessert." She acknowledged.

I nodded and gave her yet another kiss.

We said good night and I drove to my loft in her car.

---

I had a really great time with Bella and I was enthusiastic about how things were going. It seemed like nothing had changed, we both felt the same trust and comprehension.

She was energetic and mellow. Her personality was sweet and caring yet at the same time outgoing and spontaneous.

As I lay in bed I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. As kids Bella and I had very tight bonds with our mothers. I couldn't understand how that would have changed. I always thought she'd be content. I didn't know how but I would do what I could to get their relationship back on foot.

My feelings for my best friend were becoming profound. I felt at ease and immensely content at her side.

**(A/N) I know this isn't a very exciting chapter, I'm not very fond of it myself but I am getting there!! Please review!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella's POV**

"Hey Jasper I'm on my way to Carlo's to order the menu for Saturday night." I was able to get the whole day out of the office but not so that I could spend it with Edward. I had promised Jasper I'd help him get everything in order for his proposal to Alice.

It was getting a bit difficult trying to hide the secret from Alice. She saw me in such an excited mood that she got to the conclusion that I had slept with Edward, I tried convincing her that that wasn't it but I couldn't make her think otherwise.

"That's great; I just got the candles and the lights for the canopy." Jasper had the idea of proposing to Alice in the park where they first kissed. The idea was to light it up and have it scented with Alice's favorite candles. I had reserved catering for the event at one of Alice's favorite restaurant _Carlo's. _Their food was exquisite and perfect for the occasion.

"So everything is ready and set. All I have to do is set up at the park while she's at Kate's and it will all be ready for you to take her out." I said.

"That's everything. Now I just wait for tomorrow." I could tell Jasper was nervous but I was sure everything was going to turn out great.

"Everything is going to turn out perfect! If there is anything I've learned from living with a party planner is that with good planning and great ideas, nothing can go wrong."

"Your right. I just have to get rid of these nerves." he sighed.

"Just relax." I soothed.

"Thank you for everything Bella. It means a lot."

"It's my pleasure." I said. "I'll talk to you later."

After hanging up with Jasper I got a call from Alice.

"Great!" I thought aloud.

"Hey Alice." I greeted. "What's up?"

"Hey are you free? Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked all at once. The last thing I wanted was to spend _alone time _withAlice.

"Agh…. Yea… I'm free." I hesitated.

"Hey if your busy its fine, I was just thinking that we haven't been spending that much time with each other lately." She said.

Now she was making me feel guilty.

"How about we meet at Philip's Grill?" I asked.

"Tasty! Meet you in twenty minutes? That sound good?" she asked.

"Sounds great." I said.

---

Since I hadn't been at the office I wasn't that far from the restaurant. I was looking over the drink menu when Alice and Edward walked in.

No! I shirked in my mind. This had better not be Alice's sweet and protective sister like 'talk'. Maybe it wasn't about the lie Alice believed.

"Hey." I greeted, standing up from my chair and giving them both a hug.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing Edward." Alice winked.

"Of course not!" I exclaimed.

"Is Jasper also coming?" Edward asked.

"No he apparently is stuck at the office doing paper work." She shrugged. "But I speak for both when I say that we should all hang out together. Go clubbing maybe!"

"That sounds like fun!" I chimed.

"Bella, I am extremely happy about your relationship with Edward. I could only imagine how much it must mean to you having him back in your life." Alice said sincerely.

I nodded my head and smiled. I had no clue what she had in mind about this lunch date but I hoped it wasn't anything disturbing.

We talked as we awaited our food.

"So I was thinking we could go shopping tomorrow Bella, and then from there go get our nails done and go to Kate's afterwards."

That sounded like a perfect plan to keep her occupied but her plan included me and I couldn't. I'd have to find a way.

"Sounds great!" I toasted.

"Okay, so I know what's going on." Alice averted her eyes between Edward and I. "You two are being careful right?" Alice questioned.

Why did she have to go there! Damn! I should have known!

"Totally. We don't want to take things to fast." I hurried before Edward could speak. "Even though we are already dating we are still getting to know each other." I said.

"Yea. I'd still like to get to know Bella more and experience new adventures with her." I closed my eyes as Edward pulled back a strand of my hair.

"Whoa! Adventures huh?! It's not like me to meddle but-" I cut her off.

"Is too." I said childishly.

"That's beside the point." She waved her hand and continued.

"All I want to say is take things slow and if you are being active then, just be careful." I was going to cut her off again but she held her hand up. I rested my forehead in the palm of my hands as Alice confused Edward.

I stole a glance in his direction and saw a confused yet sexy guy staring at me questioningly.

"Edward would you excuse us for a minute?" I asked without looking for a response. I grabbed Alice by the wrist and practically dragged her into the ladies room. I went into a stall while Alice 'fixed' her self up in the mirror.

"Alice did you have to go and do that?!" I asked, while typing a txt to Edward, explaining what Alice had meant, and the favor I was doing for Jasper.

_Edward, I am soooo sorry about this!! I let Alice believe a teeny-weensy lie about us in order to cover for Jasper. I promise that I will explain EVERYTHING later. Japer and I will owe you big time. Although specially him because it is his secret and got me into this too! She better be thankful too. But that's beside the point._

_Sorry _**;(**

"You have to understand that I care about the both of you. It's my duty."

"No it is not Alice." I accused from inside the stall at the same time receiving a txt from Edward.

_I have no clue what is going on but I will play along. But you aren't off the hook. You have explaining to do._

_Are you txting from inside the stall? That's just funny!_

_Edward 3_

"Can you hurry it in there?" Alice knocked on the stall door.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I assured.

"Alice don't say anything else. Please. I still don't know how lightly Edward takes these things, specially coming from you." I stopped her as we made our way back to the table.

"Don't worry. I got chu." I smiled at her comment and continued walking.

**Edward's POV**

"Welcome back. I missed you." I got up and greeted Bella with a chaste kiss and gave her a playful smile.

I still didn't know what the mystery was but I knew she couldn't let Alice know. But hey, if possible why not have a little fun with it.

Bella blushed and took her seat.

"So clubbing?" Alice applauded.

"That sounds fun! We haven't gone since Jasper's birthday." Bella seemed enthusiastic with the idea which made me that much more excited.

"And now you have a date!" Alice winked.

I took hold of Bella's hand and gave her a crooked smile. She bit her lip but turned to Alice and smiled in excitement.

"How about this weekend? We can celebrate Edward's settling in." Alice coaxed.

Bella faced me but shook her head.

"Not this weekend." She opposed.

"You don't have to worry Bella. My parents aren't arriving until Sunday." I assured.

"Your parents are coming?" Alice questioned, looking sternly at Bella. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

Bella seemed at a loss of words.

"It's not that. Well… It sort of is but-" Alice cut her off.

"I won't make you drink. Promise." Alice sat up straight and reached out her pinky towards Bella.

"Gee Alice Thanks." She added sarcastically. "There's a lot going on this weekend."

There was?

"Remember Edward?" She hinted. If there was something we were supposed to do I had forgotten.

"Yea." That was all I could think of.

"Yea?" Alice didn't buy it.

"What I meant was that-"

"No! If you are sleeping with my best friend who is practically my sister, I expect you to remember the dates that you set." She stood up on Bella's defense but was a bit too loud.

Bella ducked her head and looked at me in concern. I didn't know what to say but I figured this was what she meant by _teeny-weensy lie _although it wasn't very teensy.

"Alice stop!" Bella tugged on Alice's wrists and sat her down. "Seriously!"

"Edward I'm sorry; you don't have to take this."

"No its fine, really." I winked in her direction then faced Alice.

"Alice I appreciate your concern for Bella. It allows me to see she has been in very good hands. But I assure you that I have no intentions of ever hurting her. I can also see that you will always be there no matter what and I respect you for that." I apologized.

What Bella didn't expect was that _I _would follow along just as she told me.

"About what you said Alice." I sighed. "The first night." I shook my head. "We just got so carried away."

Bella was taking a sip from my beverage and spit it back out as soon as she registered what I had said.

She starred at the mess she had made and looked up to see everyone's expression. The waiter came over and cleaned everything up.

"I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"Don't worry ma'am." the waiter assured.

"Bella there is no need to be embarrassed. We've talked about this before." Alice soothed… rubbing her arm.

"Hagh." She sighed.

She was getting tortured not only by Alice but by myself as well. It was always easy to mess with her.

"She's right. Its natural." I smiled.

"Bella and I have plans for this weekend; there's a surprise I have for her." I said, changing coarse for Bella's sanity.

Although Now it was Bella who looked confused but dazzled at the same time.

"Aww! You two are so cute! Well I have to get back to the office. Bridezilla is coming." Alice made a dramatic face followed by Bella's hysterical laughter.

"I'll see you two later." Alice got up from the table and whispered something to Bella before leaving.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

"Then why are you blushing?" I asked, stroking her cheek.

"Because, this lunch date couldn't have been more embarrassing." she hid her face in her palms and sighed.

**Bella's POV**

Now that Alice had left I had a ton of explaining to do.

"Do you want to tell me about it? Your teensy-weensy lie wasn't very teensy." He chuckled.

"Technically _I _didn't tell her the lie. She jut came up with it on her own and believed it." He arched an eyebrow in disbelief and chuckled. "Jasper asked me to help him with a favor and we can't let Alice find out." I took a deep breath and told him. "He's proposing to her tomorrow night!" I said excitedly.

"Really?" I nodded. "Wow! They seem very in love. I'm happy for them. But why does Alice believe we slept together?" I blushed as I heard Edward say those words about us together in a sentence. It wasn't like before though. We would have sleep overs as kids but now, it all had a different meaning.

"Hey… hey look at me." he placed his fingers softly under my chin and faced me towards him. There's no need to be embarrassed, I'm not and I wouldn't be if we had been together." he leaned in and kissed me briefly.

"Would you like to order any dessert?" Edward and I both turned and stared up at the waitress whom was obviously checking Edward out.

"We'll have the check now please." I ordered. She took her eyes off Edward but gave me a staggering glare.

"Hoe!" I said in a low whisper.

"Bella!" Edward laughed.

"What she was checking out my man." I said proudly.

"Your man huh? Does that mean your my girl?" he teased.

"Haven't I always been your girl?" I asked.

"Always were and will be." he took my face in his palm and kissed me. He deepened the kiss as we heard the waitress approaching. I smiled from beneath our kiss and tried deepening the kiss more. As I got lost in the kiss I realized we were in public.

As we broke away from the kiss Edward took my hand in his and with his other hand signed the bill.

After leaving the restaurant Edward and I agreed to go out to the movies later on.

"I have to get to the office." I complained.

"You can't spend the whole day with me?" He asked wrapping him arms around me.

"I wished!" I said a bit too excitedly. He pecked me on the lips and looked at me with a mischievous look.

"M' What?" I asked.

"Your beautiful." he complemented. "So do you and Alice always tell each other everything?"

"Yea pretty much. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

"Why is it that for some reason I don't believe you?" I laughed.


End file.
